Affaire
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Cuando la vida ofrece segundas oportunidades, se deben tomar y no dejarlas ir. No importa a qué costo...¿no es así?
1. Hundiéndose en el abismo

**Capítulo 1 - Hundiéndose en el abismo.**

-Haruhi y yo nos vamos a casar.

Aquella frase fue el primer eslabón de la cadena que condenó la vida de Kyouya. Él simplemente se mostró impasible y expresó sus felicitaciones. Jamás se había hecho absurdas ilusiones acerca de que algo pudiera cambiar entre ellos. Se habían convertido en amigos cercanos. Nada más. Su amor estaba destinado a morir sin ser nunca demostrado. Y causaba una sensación incómoda en su pecho. Pero un Ootori no se derrumbaba. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 ****0****

-Kyouya, ¿podemos hablarte un momento?

Aquel había sido Yuuichi. Él, junto con Fuyumi y Akito se resguardaban en uno de los balcones de la mansión Ootori. El rostro de su hermana mostraba una profunda desolación. El de sus hermanos la resignación a algo inevitable. El menor se aproximó a ellos y entrecerró la puerta.

-Padre está muriendo.- dijo el primogénito sin rodeos ni preámbulos.

El semblante de Kyouya no cambió. Era parte del ciclo, ¿que no? Aún así, exhaló con profundidad.

-¿Que tan grave es?

-Metástasis. Comenzó como un tumor en el hígado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-El colega que le atiende cree que podrían ser seis meses. Poco más, poco menos.

-¿Madre lo sabe?

Yuuichi sonrió con amargura.

-Se lo he dicho a ella primero. Enseguida se marchó a la reunión semanal con sus amigas.

No era una sorpresa. Todos sabían que nunca se habían amado.

Aquello hizo más larga la cadena.

 ****0****

El que Tamaki y Haruhi se mudaran a Francia después de la boda, no mejoraba las cosas. Era como perder la gravedad que lo mantenía en el suelo. Significaba perder su centro.

El asunto era que Anne Sophie tenía aún una delicada salud. Ambos estaban dispuestos a cuidar de ella. Kyouya no podría reprocharles jamás tal decisión. Todo el mundo debía seguir con su vida. Él debía hacerlo también. Por eso, cuando Yoshio le dijo que le había acordado una cita, el joven ni siquiera replicó.

Fue una tarde de verano que el menor de los Ootori conoció a Nozomi Hiko. Era la única hija de un matrimonio bastante conservador. Había crecido con el menosprecio de su padre por su condición de mujer, lo que la había vuelto una dama bastante reservada y tímida. En medio de un enorme jardín, con la suave brisa meciendo los árboles de cerezo, se acompañaron uno al otro bebiendo té. Ella vestía un exquisito kimono blanco con motivos florales. Tenía el cabello castaño, una cruel burla cortesía de Yoshio; los ojos de un dorado pálido y una nívea piel. Podría considerársele una joven linda. Nada más.

Por lo demás, era dada a ser muy servicial. Kyouya consideró que había desarrollado aquella conducta esperando la aceptación de su intransigente padre. Era muy amable y no llenaba aquel silencio con un impertinente intento de conversación. Solo bebían té. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando el viento llevó a la mesa algunos pétalos del cerezo, ella los tomó y los vertió en su taza. El heredero Ootori la miró con su acostumbrada serenidad cuando ella le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Lo siento...disfruto hacer eso.- dijo con una ligera sonrísa y un leve rubor.

Cuando la cita terminó, Kyouya hizo una respetuosa reverencia que fue correspondida con la gracia propia de la realeza.

-Me daría gusto compartir otra taza de té con usted en alguna ocasión, señor Ootori.

-Sí...a mi igual.- respondió él con aire ausente.

Nozomi se retiró seguida de una mujer de edad avanzada que hacía de su acompañante. Solo un par de semanas más tarde, aquella delicada señorita recibió de nuevo una invitación para compartir otra tarde con el hijo menor de los Ootori. Ella sonrió con timidez.

Y la cadena se volvía más grande y más pesada.

 ****0****

-Vas a proponerme matrimonio, ¿cierto?

Kyouya giró para mirarla entonces. Nozomi, sentada en sobre el pasto suave, con las piernas recogidas con elegancia, vistiendo una yukata rosa que le daba una apariencia aún más inocente. Su mirada fija en el pequeño lago frente a ella. Al sentir esa atención sobre sí, la joven levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de él. Tan intensos, tan profundos, que le provocaban sonrojarse.

-No te amo.- le dijo Kyouya mientras su mirada volvía a perderse en el horizonte.

-No es como si cometieras un delito. Ya lo sabía.

-Considero que no mereces algo así.

Nozomi esbozó una sonrísa triste.

-He sido tan indigna que es posible que no merezca ni la vida misma.

-No digas eso.- le replicó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ni siquiera deberías preocuparte por mi. Es algo a lo que estoy habituada. Te prometo que seré una buena esposa.

-No es lo que me preocupa.

-Querido, no seríamos los primeros ni los últimos en tener un matrimonio por conveniencia.

-No creo poder amarte nunca.

-Y no te lo he pedido. Podemos solo acompañarnos, como lo hemos hecho en estos meses.

Kyouya exhaló con pesadez y se acercó a Nozomi.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo entregándole la pequeña caja que contenía el anillo.

Sin ninguna solemnidad, sin consideraciones ni cortesías. Era solo una farsa a la que habían accedido, sin embargo, no significaba que participaría de más. La joven le comprendió y ella misma abrió la cajita para colocarse el anillo en el dedo.

-Es bonito. Te lo agradezco.

Y volvieron a sumirse cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

 ****0****

Se casaron casi un mes luego de la propuesta. Fue un evento sumamente sencillo para la categoría de los Ootori, pero nadie hizo dramas. Yoshio estaba ya bastante enfermo que se daba por bien servido con ver al muchacho unido en matrimonio. A Sumire Ootori no le interesaba realmente. Solo asistió la familia de Kyouya y los padres de Nozomi. Él no había querido tener ahí a sus amigos. No los quería presenciando aquella condena autoimpuesta. Tamaki era quien se sentiría más herido por aquella decisión más adelante.

 ****0****

Como era de esperarse, no parecian ser una pareja de recién casados. Kyouya se había asegurado que la casa que compartían fuera lo suficientemente amplia para tener sus propios espacios de soledad. Estaba por demás decir que dormían en habitaciones separadas y que él no la había tomado como mujer aún.

Apenas se veían. Kyouya salía a ejercitarse muy temprano por las mañanas. Cuando volvía, su desayuno ya estaba servido pero Nozomi no le acompañaba porque acostumbraba tomar su baño a esas horas. Cuando ella salía, ya con su aspecto elegante tan habitual, Kyouya ya había tomado su ducha y se disponía a marcharse. La joven se limitaba a acompañarlo a la puerta.

-Ten un buen día, querido.

-Gracias.

Y entonces ella permanecía el resto de la jornada en casa. Aunque había crecido en el seno de una familia adinerada, ella no desdeñaba realizar labores domésticas. Cuando era pequeña, dado el menosprecio de su padre y la culposa indiferencia de su madre, pasaba bastante tiempo entre la servidumbre, quienes habían sido los únicos en tener para ella consideraciones y buenos tratos. Entonces la jovencita se daba a la tarea de colaborar con ellos para poder acompañarles, a pesar de que eso parecía escandalizarlos. Por supuesto que sus padres nunca se enteraron.

Cuando Nozomi terminaba de encargarse de la limpieza, tomaba algun libro y comenzaba a leer, luego sus lecciones de piano, y más tarde, preparaba la cena para su marido. Cuando Kyouya llegaba a casa, se sentaban a la mesa y cenaban en completa calma. Era realmente el único momento que compartían, salvo cuando él debía hacer algun viaje de negocios.

Una noche, mientras compartían una taza de té, Kyouya le dirigió una mirada serena.

-Mi padre me ha nombrado su heredero.

-Vaya. Me alegra por ti.- una ligera sonrísa acompañó aquella congratulación.

Kyouya no lo demostraría frente a ella, pero aquello era su gran victoria. Era el fruto de una juventud gastada en enormes sacrificios. Y uno de esos sacrifiios representaban a la mujer a la que él deseaba con todo su ser que estuviese ahí en ese instante. Esperaba que valiera la pena.

 ****0****

Yoshio Ootori murió la siguiente primavera. El peso del legado familiar recayó entonces sobre el tercer hijo varón. Kyouya se había enfrascado en sus obligaciones como líder. Jamás había dudado en tomar muy en serio aquella responsabilidad. La vida junto a Nozomi continuaba casi igual, solo que ahora sus ausencias eran un tanto más habituales.

Cierta noche, la joven dormía ya en su habitación. Kyouya le había indicado que permanecería en su despacho un rato. Ella yacía acostada sobre su lecho. Su largo cabello se esparcía sobre las almohadas. Entonces sintió que las sábanas que la cubrían se deslizaban hacia abajo. Cuando abrió los ojos, lanzó un gemido de sorpresa.

-¡Kyouya!

-¡Silencio! No hables.

Su marido estaba sobre ella, con sus cuatro extremidades apoyadas en el colchón, aprisionándola. Aún a través de las gafas, Nozomi notó su semblante endurecido. Kyouya metió una mano por debajo de la ligera bata de dormir de su esposa. Ella se ruborizó y contuvo un gemido. Se quedó quieta, permitiéndole al heredero Ootori tocarla a su antojo. Ella se reprimía porque le habían inculcado que no era propio de una dama. Pero lo estaba disfrutando. Las caricias que Kyouya le proporcionaba le provocaban tan intensas sensaciones que casi se sentía culpable.

Él se encargó de marcar aquel cuerpo femenino como suyo. Porque era suyo. Para bien o para mal. No hizo falta gran cosa para alcanzar una erección. Tampoco es que los suaves gemidos de Nozomi le hubiesen complicado aquello. Entonces el heredero Ootori le quitó la ropa interior a su mujer, se abrió la bragueta del pantalón y liberó su miembro. Sin miramientos, lo introdujo en ella.

Un desgarrador grito salió de los labios de la joven, sin embargo, no detuvo el vaivén de las caderas de Kyouya. El observaba aquel momento como si solo fuese un espectador, como si no fuese parte de su propia realidad. La embestía de un modo brutal y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que resistir hasta que todo terminara, aferrándose a las sábanas, mordiéndose los labios hasta casi hacerse daño. Luego, dos profundos movimientos más y el heredero Ootori gruñó, esparciendo su semilla en su mujer.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, él le dirigió a Nozomi una mirada. Ella permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados, con una ligera mueca de dolor. Fue entonces que el peso de sus actos cayó sobre él. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Se había comportado como una bestia, como el peor de los canallas. Se incorporó de inmediato.

-Te..te he hecho daño. Perdóname.

Ella negó con suavidad.

-La obligación de una mujer es servir a su hombre.

Kyouya frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente adolorido. Era un bastardo miserable.

Sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación de Nozomi y se encerró en su dormitorio. ¿Qué lo había llevado a cometer tal barbarie? Ah, sí. Aquel correo electrónico en el que Tamaki le informaba que Haruhi esperaba un hijo suyo.

La cadena se había enredado ya sobre el cuello del joven Ootori.

 ****0****

Cuando Kyouya tomó asiento en la mesa para cenar, se desconcertó un poco al darse cuenta que Nozomi solo había servido la cena para uno.

-¿No me acompañas?

Ella negó ligeramente.

-No me apetece.

En un inesperado gesto, él colocó su mano sobre la frente de su esposa. La chica se ruborizó.

-No tienes fiebre. ¿Te duele algo?

Volvió a negar.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-No en realidad, pero te lo agradezco. No me encuentro enferma.

Pero si bastante nerviosa y angustiada. Kyouya podía notarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Nozomi bajó la miraba y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

-Estoy encinta.

El heredero Ootori la miró, al principio impasible, luego su mirada se ablandó. Sólo la había tomado aquella noche.

-Mañana te llevaré a uno de nuestros mejores hospitales. No te preocupes.

-Gracias. ¿Es...estás molesto?

-No. Sólo no creí que pasaría tan pronto.

No sólo era eso. Le avergonzaba tener que recordar el contexto de aquella situación.

-Yo...me siento muy agradecida. Un hijo tuyo.- había cierta ensoñación en ella.

Kyouya exhaló algo relajado. Después de todo, al igual que cualquier ser vivo, estaba siguiendo su ciclo. Naces, creces, te reproduces...

Por poco tiempo, la cadena que aprisionaba su cuello pareció distenderse y permitirle respirar.

 ****0****

El embarazo de Nozomi transcurría casi sin novedades. Casi. Porque una ecografía había revelado que esperaban un niño. No era como si le hubiese despreciado si fuera lo contrario, pero un extraño sentimiento de orgullo le lleno el pecho a Kyouya cuando se enteró. Un varón. Casi le hacía sonreír. Casi aliviaba esa desazón que llenaba su vida. Casi le permitiría vivir tranquilo. Pero todo había quedado en eso. Casi.

Kyouya se había opuesto a que su esposa realizara más labores en el hogar. Contrato servidumbre y le procuró a la joven las atenciones y cuidados que su estado requería. Ella estaba más que feliz. Esperaba un hijo y su matrimonio comenzaba a caminar bien. No podría desear más.

El heredero llegó a casa una noche. Una de las empleadas le había servido la cena.

-La señora ha pedido que la disculpe. No se siente bien y se ha ido a su habitación.

Kyouya se apresuró al dormitorio de su esposa. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y luego entró. Ella estaba recostada en la cama. Él la notó algo pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí solo me encuentro agotada. Quiero descansar.

Él se acercó al lecho para contemplarla mejor. En efecto, su piel lucía más clara que de costumbre.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Has comido algo?

Ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

-Estoy exhausta, querido. Déjame descansar.

Nozomi se quedó dormida. Kyouya permaneció de pie un momento junto a la cama. Luego se marchó y apagó la luz antes de cerrar la puerta.

 ****0****

-Presidente Ootori, le llama su hermana por la línea tres.- transmitió el intercomunicador.

Kyouya interrumpió la llamada en curso, poniéndola en espera. Luego activo la tercera línea.

Fuyumi fue breve: Nozomi se encontraba en el hospital. Sin perder tiempo, el heredero Ootori canceló sus compromisos y se dirigió a donde su esposa estaba. Al llegar, su hermana le esperaba. Se encontraban con ella los padres de su esposa y Yuuichi. Cuando lo vieron, el semblante del primogénito Ootori se mostró apesadumbrado. Fuyumi se le acercó a su joven hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. Le abrazó.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

Escuchó solo un lamento femenino. Yuuichi dudó.

-¡Con una mierda! ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hemos tenido que inducir el parto...Tu hijo...ya no había nada qué hacer por él. Lo siento mucho.

Kyouya estaba aturdido. Su hijo. Su hijo estaba muerto.

-Pasa a veces, Kyo-chan. No es culpa de nadie.- le llamó su hermana del modo cariñoso en que lo hacía cuando era un niño. Pero ella lloraba. -Son jovenes. Podrán intentarlo de nuevo.

Yuuichi colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Fuyumi y negó con suavidad, indicándole que no le llenara de vanas esperanzas.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que ni siquiera haya servido para traer hijos?- desdeñó el padre de Nozomi.

Kyouya estuvo a nada de írsele encima.

-¡Largo! ¡Váyanse de aquí!- ordenó, apretando la mandíbula.

Cuando sus suegros se fueron, el menor de los Ootori se derrumbó sobre uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Su hermana se disponía a sentarse a su lado.

-Quiero estar solo.

Fuyumi asintió, un tanto herida. Yuuichi la sujetó con suavidad y la llevó a través del largo pasillo.

De súbito, la cadena había vuelto a oprimir el cuello de Kyouya y lo había arrastrado sin piedad al abismo.

 *****0*****

Otra de mis ideas locas. ¿Comentarios?

Nos leemos pronto...


	2. Finalmente hay una salida

**Capítulo 2 - Finalmente hay una salida.**

Aquella mañana le esperaba una reunión con la Junta Directiva más temprano de lo habitual. Kyouya cruzó el pasillo que lo distanciaba de la habitación de su esposa. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta. No escuchó una respuesta, así que abrió el portal con sumo cuidado. Nozomi estaba despierta. Ella permanecía arrodillada en un rincón del dormitorio, dándole la espalda. El heredero Ootori dio tres pasos al interior. Hacía bastante tiempo que no ponía un pie en ese sitio. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pudo verlo. Frente a su esposa había un pequeño altar del que resaltaban algunos juguetes. Un pequeño oso de felpa y un sonajero, así como un par de zapatitos azules. Kyouya los reconocía, él mismo los había comprado. Su mirada se endureció.

-Creí que se habían deshecho de todo...como lo ordené.- dijo con evidente reproche.

Nozomi lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-Decidí que quería conservar esto. No tengo una fotografía de Kyo, así que...Necesitaba un rincón donde llorar a nuestro hijo...llorar por mí y también por ti, ya que tú no lo haces.

-Sólo vine a avisarte que me voy ahora. No me esperes despierta.

Entonces el heredero Ootori salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Siempre evitaba ese tema, con cualquier persona. No permitía que se hablara de él. Aunque en ciertos casos tenía tolerancia con Nozomi tampoco era que se diera el lujo de lamentar su pérdida. Eso ya lo había hecho, cuando había vuelto a casa después del hospital. Les pidió a la servidumbre dejarle solo e hizo lo que no había hecho desde que era un niño. Derramó lágrimas silenciosas. Solo unas pocas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Las limpió enseguida y su mirada se endureció una vez más. De aquello hacía poco menos de dos años.

La brecha entre él y Nozomi se había abierto hasta ser infranqueable. No es que Kyouya la culpara. Ni los mejores cuidados médicos del mundo lo habrían podido evitar. Pero para ellos no había ni una sola posibilidad. El útero de la joven no podría albergar vida otra vez, aunque tampoco es que el heredero Ootori hubiese querido intentarlo de nuevo. No más. Estaban destinados a aquella insípida relación en la que solo podrían compartir espacio y tiempo. Sí, porque después de su convalecencia, ella había hecho cuanto le era posible para que pasaran mayor tiempo juntos. Siempre viendo por él, siendo complaciente. Tanto que le hacía sentir fastidiado. Le asfixiaba. Aunque tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, ¿que no?

Dejando sus pensamientos atrás, subió a su auto y partió.

 ****0****

Fuyumi sonrió agradada al notar el semblante sorprendido de Nozomi.

-Aún de niño...era un chico muy apuesto.- dijo la más joven, sosteniendo en sus manos una fotografía.

-Sí, me parece que siempre lo ha sido pero también era sumamente adorable.

La esposa de Kyouya sonrió ligeramente.

-Él habría sido así...idéntico a su padre.

La mirada de Fuyumi se tornó nostálgica.

-Amas a mi hermano, ¿no es así?

Nozomi no respondió. Su vista permanecía fija en el retrato, acariciándolo con los dedos. Sí que lo amaba. Desde poco después de casarse. Él le había ofrecido algo que no había tenido antes de alguien de sus mismas condiciones. Le había dado respeto y consideración. Aquello había sido suficiente para que ella dejara fluir sentimientos hacia Kyouya. Primero, agradecimiento y admiración. Más tarde, un intenso cariño y un deseo enorme por hacerlo feliz. Luego amor.

Ella no se lo había dicho a nadie pero cuando su marido entró a verla a la habitación del hospital, la joven había esperado verlo furioso. Le hubiese justificado si le llamaba estúpida o inútil. Incluso habría aceptado que le abofeteara. Pero no. Kyouya se había aproximado a la cama y le había acariciado el cabello de un modo amable aunque sin mirarla siquiera. No pudo evitar llorar. Él no retiró su gesto, le acompañó hasta que las lágrimas cedieron. Luego se fue. Eso solo había reafirmado sus sentimientos hacia su esposo.

Sabía de la naturaleza reservada de Kyouya. Había muchas cosas que asumía que no sería capaz de descubrir acerca de su mente y su corazón, pero Nozomi estaba decidida a entregarle todo su ser para tratar de hacerlo feliz. Esperaba que en algún momento, su esposo pudiera aceptar su afecto.

Fuyumi y su cuñada continuaron mirando viejas fotografías. Hubo algunas que particularmente llamaron la atención de la joven.

-¿Quienes son estos chicos que están junto a Kyouya?

-¡Oh! Son sus amigos del club de anfitriones de Ouran. Fue en sus años del instituto.

Entonces Nozomi se dio cuenta de algo: él había sido feliz. Por increíble que sonara, el heredero Ootori había tenido una época así. No sonreía, o al menos no abiertamente. Sin embargo, su mirada tenía un brillo de juventud y alegría que ya no estaba cuando ella le conoció. ¿Qué había sucedido? Entonces una última fotografía se lo reveló. Aparecían tres personas en ella, una era Kyouya. Había sido capturada en un momento bastante espontáneo puesto que ninguno parecía enterado de haber estado en la mira de la cámara. Los otros dos individuos eran un joven rubio y una chica. Una jovencita muy linda con unos enormes ojos castaños. Su marido la miraba a ella, con una ligera sonrisa y un semblante amable.

-¿Quienes son ellos?

-Ese chico es Tamaki Suou, el mejor amigo de Kyouya...y ella es su esposa, Haruhi. Se mudaron a Francia hace cuatro años.

-Ya veo.

Y fue como Nozomi supo la razón por la que su marido no había podido amarla.

 ****0****

El sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que evitaba el completo silencio en la mesa. Nozomi miraba a su esposo, quien se mantenía distante y apagado.

-¿Sabes, querido? He pensado...que quizá sea posible acompañarte en tu próximo viaje.

-Son negocios. No es como si fuera de vacaciones.- le respondió Kyouya, en tono neutral.

-Lo sé, no tengo ningún inconveniente con ello. Puedo esperar a que tengas tiempo disponible.

-¿Qué hay de tus labores en el orfanato?

-Supongo que no ocurrirá nada si me ausento una semana o dos.

-Lo siento pero no veo que sea posible. En otro viaje, quizá.- Entonces el heredero Ootori se levantó de la mesa. -Gracias por la cena. Estaré en mi despacho.

Nozomi tuvo que contener algunas lágrimas. ¿Por qué Kyouya no podía ver cuanto le amaba?

 ****0****

Kyouya llegó a su habitación por la madrugada. La casa entera se encontraba en penumbras, por lo que al abrir la puerta no se molestó en encender las luces. Sus ojos ya se habian habituado a aquella oscuridad. Antes de que pudiera tomar asiento sobre la cama, notó una silueta que yacía en ella. Eso pareció desconcertarlo solo un momento, pero se recuperó enseguida.

-¿Qué haces en mi dormitorio, Nozomi?

-Te..te esperaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La joven no respondió. En cambio, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y andando a gatas sobre el colchón, se aproximó a su marido. Le sujetó por la camisa con suavidad.

-Vo...voy a ayudarte a ponerte cómodo.

Entonces ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Kyouya se dejó hacer mientras exhalaba profundamente.

-Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta ahora. Gracias.- le indicó él mientras se quitaba la prenda.

Ella bajó la mirada, dolida.

-¿Soy tan...desagradable?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te resulto tan desagradable que ni siquiera quieres que te toque?

-En lo absoluto. Quiero dormir. No entiendo qué es lo que pretendes haciendo esto.

-Nosotros..no hemos..ya no...no hemos compartido el lecho otra vez. De..debe ser difícil para tí.

El sonrió con amargura.

-Lo he manejado dos años. Descuida.

-Pero...yo lo quiero.

-¿Es sexo lo que quieres?

Ella se ruborizó.

-No..yo quiero compartir la cama con mi esposo. Quiero complacerlo.

-No necesitas hacerlo. Es más, no quiero que lo hagas. Te sugiero que vayas a tu habitación.

Nozomi comenzó a sollozar al sentir el desprecio de Kyouya. Él apretó la mandíbula, bastante molesto. Odiaba oir llorar a una mujer. Fue entonces que, fastidiado, resolvió ser él mismo quien se marchara. Sin embargo, unos suaves brazos le sujetaron el torso y se lo impidieron.

-Esto es horrible, querido. No lo merecemos. No tenemos que seguir viviendo así. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Quiero que me dejes amarte libremente.- dijo ella contra la espalda masculina.

-No te amo. Te he sido honesto siempre.

-Puedes fingir que lo haces. No me importa. Quiero que volvamos a ser como cuando esperabamos a Kyo. Cuando me veías.

El semblante del heredero Ootori se endureció y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

-No podremos volver a esos días. No suelo mirar atrás. Esto es lo que tenemos. Si no lo quieres, eres libre de irte. No te detendré ni te haré reproches.

-Después de todo...mi padre tiene razón. No puedo hacer nada bien.

Entonces Kyouya se soltó del agarre y giró para encararla en la penumbra.

-No deberías escucharlo. Será tu padre pero es un verdadero imbécil.

-Lo que dice debe ser verdad. Ni siquiera soy capaz de complacer a mi marido. No he funcionado ni como madre...ni como mujer.

Kyouya estaba cada vez más molesto con aquella situación. Entonces, la sujetó por las muñecas y la recostó sobre la cama, provocando que Nozomi gimiera debido a la sorpresa.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres esto? Te lo daré...pero no quiero reclamos más tarde.

El heredero Ootori le levantó el ligero camisón de dormir, dejando expuesta su piel. La acariciaba con brusquedad, sin ningun tipo de consideración. Aún así, la joven gemía por aquel toque. Ella quiso incorporarse para besarlo pero Kyouya se lo impidió. El único beso que habían compartido fue uno bastante casto el día de su boda. Nozomi quiso entonces acariciarle el rostro. Nuevamente, las manos de él no se lo permitieron.

-¡Quédate quieta!

Entonces Kyouya la giró para dejarla boca abajo sobre la cama. No sólo para limitar sus movimientos, sino para no tener que verle a la cara. De ese modo, solo tenía la vista en su suave cabello castaño...y le venía bien. Sin más preámbulos, desabrochó su pantalón, liberó su virilidad y le levantó las caderas para entrar en ella.

Sus embestidas era rudas, rápidas. Aún así Nozomi gemía. El heredero Ootori cerró los ojos sin detener su ritmo. No se prolongó demasiado. Una vez que aceleró, no hizo falta gran cosa para que él termina.

-Haruhi.-llamó en medio de su éxtasis.

Nozomi pudo oirlo. Pudo hacerlo muy bien. Ahora no le quedaban más sospechas. Un tanto desconcertado por dejarse llevar, Kyouya salió del cuerpo de su esposa. Ella permanecía recostada, aún luchando por recuperar el aliento.

-Estaré en la alcoba para invitados.- le dijo él antes de salir por la puerta.

 ****0****

Kyouya estaba teniendo un mal día. Se encontraba agotado, puesto que no había podido dormir. Y sufría de una migraña terrible. ¿Por qué Nozomi se empeñaba en complicar las cosas? Ambos lo habían sabido desde el principio y lo aceptaton. Estaban cumpliendo con una obligación. No podría haber sentimientos de por medio. Al menos no por su parte. Porque no podía olvidar a Haruhi.

Era absurdo. Estaba muy conciente de eso, y no le hacía más que sentir rabia y frustración. Ella nunca le había mirado como otra cosa que no fuera un amigo. Tampoco es que le hubiera dicho que la amaba. No habría podido hacerle eso a Tamaki. Y tuvo que dejarla ir sin tenerla siquiera. Con ello, el corazón de Kyouya había quedado completamente cerrado.

El heredero Ootori se quitó las gafas y colocó un par de dedo sobre el puente de su nariz. Se reclinó sobre su asiento y permaneció un momento con los ojos cerrados. Segundos más tarde, se escuchó un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo él, sin más.

-Señor, le traje lo que pidió. Esta píldora le ayudará.- le dijo su asistente, entregándole el narcótico y un vaso con agua.

Kyouya se lo llevó a la boca enseguida. La mujer esperó un momento.

-Gracias. Ya puedes retirarte.

-En realidad, esperaba para poder decirle que tiene una visita en la recepción. Le he pedido que aguarde.

Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Quién se atrevía a presentarse sin tener una cita?

-¿Quién es?

-Es una joven. Me dijo que su nombre es...- la asistente comenzó a buscar entre sus notas. -Fujioka. Haruhi Fujioka.

Haruhi. ¡Haruhi estaba ahí!

-¿Quiere que le de una cita para mañana? ¿O algún otro día?

-No. Déjala pasar.

-Señor, tiene una reunión dentro de una hora. Me premito recordarle..-

-Pues agéndala para mañana temprano. Avísales a todos. Ahora dile a mi visita que puede pasar.

-De acuerdo, señor.

La mujer se retiró luego de hacer una reverencia. Kyouya se puso de pie y se colocó a lado izquierdo de su escritorio. El corazón había comenzado a latirle de un modo frenético. ¿Que diablos? ¡Parecía un adolescente idiota! Entonces la vio entrar...y tuvo que contener el aliento.

La había visto en algunas fotografías a lo largo de esos cuatro años, pero no se comparaba con tenerla de frente. Era más hermosa y femenina de lo que la recordaba. Esos ojos castaños y esa amable sonrísa le seguían envolviendo de la misma manera que antes.

-Buen día, Presidente Ootori.- le saludó, ampliando su sonrísa.

-Hola. Cuanto tiempo.- sin darse cuenta, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

-Perdona que me haya presentado así...-

-No te disculpes, no es como si fuera una molestia.

-No quisiera quitarte mucho tiempo.

-Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe por eso. Por favor, siéntate.

Haruhi accedió y se colocó frente a Kyouya. Él tomó asiento también.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Te lo agradezco, me encuentro bien.

-Tamaki no me ha dicho nada. ¿Cuando es que regresaron al país? ¿O es que se quedarán poco tiempo?

-Solo hemos venido mi hija y yo, en realidad. Tamaki se quedó en Francia.

-¿Cómo está la pequeña?

-¡Oh! Kotoko está bien. Se ha quedado con mi padre.

-Creí que su nombre era Marie.

Haruhi soltó una ligera risa.

-Ideas de Tamaki. ¿Marie Kotoko Suou? Sinceramente no sé cómo fue que me convenció. Él siempre la ha llamado Marie.

-Entiendo. Y...¿cuanto es que te quedarás?

La joven entonces desvió la mirada a otro punto. Lanzó un suspiro y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

-Vine para quedarme. No volveré a Francia.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Tamaki y yo iniciamos un proceso de divorcio.

Kyouya abrió los ojos, un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No hay mucho que decir. Sabes que después de graduarme nos casamos y nos mudamos a París para hacernos cargo de Anne. Y a nadie le consta tanto como a Tamaki que lo hice de todo corazón. Renuncié a mis obligaciones como abogada y me dedique a su cuidado. Luego resulté embarazada de Kotoko y aunque me resultara complicado, seguí procurándola. Cuando Anne falleció, comprendí que ya no teníamos que seguir ahí. Nuestro hogar era aquí. Yo quería volver y ser por fin una abogada, como lo soñé. Tamaki se negó. Le tiene demasiado amor a su país. Quería que tuviera más hijos y me dediara a ser una buena madre y esposa. No era lo que quería. Y aquí estoy.

-¿No ha sido una decisión precipitada?

Ella negó suavemente.

-Lo discutimos más de un año. Ya no podía continuar así. Él no comprende mis motivos ni yo los suyos. Ha sido lo mejor. Aunque ahora mismo nuestra relación es algo tensa. Tuve que insistir mucho para que firmara el consentimiento que me permitiera sacar a nuestra hija de Francia. Se ha molestado.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Lo estoy. No es como si aun lo amara, ¿sabes? Nuestra chispa se apagó hace tiempo. Aunque no me arrepiento de haber sido su esposa. Me ha dado una hija maravillosa.

Kyouya permaneció en silencio, asimilando aquella conversación. Al notarlo silencioso, ella volvió a hablar.

-Disculpa si te he abrumado con esto. Sé que Tamaki también es tu amigo y lo último que quisieras es tener que escuchar de nuestro problemas. Ni siquiera he preguntado cómo te encuentras.

-Me encuentro bien, como podrás darte cuenta.

Ella ya le había dirigido una mirada. Y "bien" no era la descripción que Haruhi habría utilizado. Su semblante no era el que recordaba. Aquellos ojos grises lucían apagados. Y ni qué decir de su palidez. Nada en él parecía indicar que se encontrara bien pero ella no le iba a replicar. No a él.

-¿Y tu esposa? Solo he podido ver una fotografía de ella. Es preciosa.

-No lo sé. Supongo que debe estar en sus asuntos.

De acuerdo. Haruhi captó el mensaje. No iban a tocar el tema.

-Asumo que esta inesperada visita va más allá de una cortesía.

Y ahí estaba. La fría máscara de formalidad del heredero Ootori.

-En realidad sí. Lo he pensado mucho antes de tomar la decisión de venir.

-Sabes que te ayudaría en lo que necesites sin cuestionarte nada.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Y...quisiera saber si hay alguna vacante en el departamento jurídico del Conjunto Ootori.

-¿Quieres trabajar para mi?

-Aunque tengo prestigio académico no cuento con una reputación laboral que me respalde. Eso no hace sencillo encontrar un empleo decente.

-¿Que hay de Tamaki? ¿No debería darte una pensión?

La mirada de Haruhi se endureció.

-La obligación de Tamaki es para con su hija, no para conmigo. No voy a aceptar nada que venga de él. Quiero salir a flote por mi cuenta. Quiero convertirme en abogada.

-Lo comprendo.

-Sé que lo haces. Por eso acudí a ti. Aunque no es como si estuvieras obligado a hacerlo.

-Nada de eso. Ve a casa. Comienzas mañana.

 *****0*****

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Esto apenas va arrancando. Espero que les agrade y me regalen algun comentario.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Sofitkm** : Gracias por tu apoyo. Ojalá este capítulo te abra más el panorama. Saludos.

 **Cheshire2313** : Gracias por comentar. Poco a poco te darás cuenta de lo que tengo planeado.

 **Mutemuia** : Amiga! Así es, la cuestión aquí es que Kyouya está atrapado en una relación de la que no podrá salir con facilidad por toda la carga emocional de su esposa (que ya ha sufrido bastante) y pues...ya tienes una certeza de hacia donde vamos. Gracias por apoyarme con esta nueva historia. Ojala me regales más comentarios. Cuídate y un abrazo grande.

 **Cristianrey1980** : no sufrirá más de lo necesario, jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Okita kaguta** : creo que deberás seguir leyendo, jeje. Gracias por comentar.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Añoranza

**Capítulo 3 - Añoranza.**

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando Haruhi vio aparecer a Kyouya tras las puertas del ascensor. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, el semblante endurecido del heredero Ootori se ablandó y adquirió un aspecto amable. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que se le veía muy apuesto vestido con ese traje y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, con un par de mechones cayendo por su frente. En realidad, aunque no se lo dijera jamás, a la joven siempre le había parecido atractivo.

-Has llegado con anticipación.- notó él, agradado discretamente por verla ahí.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Me tomo esto muy en serio y agradezco que me estés dando una oportunidad.

La asistente de Kyouya y algún otro incauto que cruzaba la recepción miraba con profunda extrañeza aquello. ¿Quién era esa mujer que trataba al presidente con tanta informalidad y a quien él trataba con tal agrado? Debía ser quizás alguien importante.

-Bien. ¿te sientes preparada?

-Me encuentro en la mejor disposición. Solo debes indicarme hacia donde he de dirigirme.

-Lo primero será que me acompañes a una reunión ahora mismo. Quiero que pongas total atención a todo cuanto escuches.

Haruhi pareció desconcertada un instante pero enseguida asintió. Luego, Kyouya colocó con suavidad una de sus manos sobre la espalda femenina para guiarla a través de un pasillo. Llegaron a donde se encontraban un par de puertas de cristal de bastante espesor. El heredero Ootori la abrió e hizo un ademán para indicarle que pasara. Al interior, algunas ligeras voces hicieron silencio en cuanto vieron al presidente arribar.

El resto de los presentes ya habían tomado sus lugares en torno a la enorme mesa del centro. Kyouya volvió a posar su mano sobre la espalda de Haruhi. Ella se sintió cohibida al notar todas aquellas miradas sobre sí. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba la silla del líder, el heredero Ootori dirigió la mirada a uno de los asientos a su lado.

-Akito, ¿te importaría moverte para permitirle sentarse junto a mí?

-Eh...seguro.- respondió su hermano un tanto contrariado por aquella ¿petición?

Una vez que el segundo varón Ootori tomó un asiento casi hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, Kyouya hizo la invitación a Haruhi para tomar el lugar. Él fue el último en sentarse.

-Podemos comenzar.

Una vez dicho aquello, un hombre tomó la palabra y comenzó a proyectar algunas diapositivas sobre un panel. Hablaba acerca de un proyecto para la instalación de un nuevo laboratorio farmacéutico y de investigaciones. Mencionaba números, cifras. Aunque aquello no era su fuerte, Haruhi tomaba nota de ciertos detalles. Una vez que la presentación finalizó, aquel sujeto, orgulloso, esperaba la resolución a lo que acababa de exponer. La mayoría de los miembros hacían muestras de aprobación. Kyouya permanecía impasible, reclinado sobre su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Los presentes lo miraban expectantes, aguardando por su opinión. Luego de varios segundos, Kyouya se volvió hacia Haruhi.

-¿Qué me puede decir, señorita Fujioka?

-¿Cómo?- respondió ella con total desconcierto.

-Quiero su opinión objetiva sobre este proyecto. ¿Considera usted que nos sea factible?

Ella pareció dudar un instante. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella. Luego se armó de valor y revisó algunas de sus notas.

-Bien...tengo por entendido que la zona para llevar a cabo este laboratorio es cercana a un área protegida, ¿me equivoco?

-No, señorita, no lo hace. Esa zona nos será una fuente para extraer ciertas materias primas, por eso se ha contemplado para el proyecto.- dijo el expositor con cierto aire de superioridad. -No tendremos inconveniente alguno para tramitar los pernisos.

-Por supuesto, no habrá dichos inconvenientes considerando que se cumplieran las normativas y certificaciones ambientales que la ley estipula...pero no he visto nada de eso en su presentación.

El hombre se mostró contrariado.

-Bueno...aún estamos desarrollando algunas estrategias de cuidados ambientales.

-Me parece entonces que puede ser delicado aprobar este proyecto si no están considerando algo tan importante. Deberían buscar que el lugar fuera autosustentable y no provoque daños al medio ambiente, ya que puede ser causa de una clausura y multas millonarias. A menos, claro...que ya haya negociado un soborno.

El sujeto carraspeó. Su rostro estaba enrojecido mientras trataba de no hacer evidente una mirada furiosa. Kyouya se reclinó sobre su asiento. Aunque permanecía sereno estaba bastante complacido con Haruhi.

-Entonces, Hamasaki, ¿te tiene sin cuidado desprestigiar el buen nombre de nuestra empresa?- la voz de Kyouya tenía un matiz de peligrosa calma.

-N..no, señor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará corregir este penoso error?

-Pues...yo...lo haré antes del fin de semana.

-De acuerdo. Y que quede claro que no te permitiré otro acto desleal ni otra incompetencia.

-Sí, señor presidente.

El hombre regresó a su asiento con entera sumisión. Todos permanecían en silencio. Kyouya se puso de pie.

-Aprovecho esta ocasión para presentarles a la señorita Haruhi Fujioka. A partir de hoy será consejera y asesora jurídica de la Directiva. No le rendirá cuentas a nadie más que a mí. ¿He sido claro?

Hubo un sí general.

-Pueden retirarse entonces. Hamasaki, te quiero en mi oficina en media hora.

Uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala de juntas. Haruhi aún estaba perpleja.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo.- le reconoció él.

-¿Asesora jurídica? ¡Vaya! Eso...es demasiado.

-¿No querías un empleo? Ya tienes uno.

-Hubiese estado más que satisfecha aún siendo asistente en el departamento legal.

-¿Que no confías en tí? Me acabas de demostrar que tienes un enorme potencial. Ese pobre imbécil casi moja sus pantalones.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco. Solo que tengo cierto temor a no llenar tus expectativas.

Haruhi no tenía ni idea. Kyouya no podría jamás decepcionarse de ella.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso. Yo confío en ti. No necesitas más.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias por esto.

Sin haberlo pretendido, la abogada Fujioka acababa de convertirse en el "hombre" de confianza del presidente Ootori.

 ****0****

Esa misma tarde, Kyouya abandonó su oficina después de una pesada jornada. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras echaba un vistazo al despacho de a lado que ahora ocupaba Haruhi. La observó concentrada en algunos documentos. Había una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. Entonces el heredero Ootori dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta abierta.

-¿Es que no irás a casa?- le cuestionó en cuanto ella lo miró.

-Por supuesto. Solo adelantaré algo de trabajo.

-Me complace ver ese entusiasmo tuyo pero tienes una hija esperándote en casa.

Haruhi dirigió la mirada a su reloj en la muñeca.

-¡Cielos! Tienes razón. Si no me voy ahora mi padre llegará tarde a su empleo.

Ella comenzó a ordenar su escritorio para luego tomar sus pertenencias.

-¿Tienes auto?

-No. Ni siquiera he aprendido a conducir. Tomaré un taxi.

-Puedo llevarte a casa.

-¡Oh, no! No es necesario que te molestes. Voy a estar bien.

-No será una molestia.

-Tu esposa debe estar esperando tu regreso.

Kyouya se reservó su deseo de maldecir. Nozomi era lo último que cruzaba por su mente.

-No podría permanecer tranquilo si no me aseguro de que has llegado con bien a casa. Anda, te llevaré.

Haruhi sonrió, resignada.

-De acuerdo. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Luego, ambos abandonaron el complejo para dirigirse al aparcamiento subterraneo. Kyouya abrió la puerta del pasajero para Haruhi. Ella le agradeció sin poder evitar un leve rubor. El joven Ootori había tenido ese tipo de atenciones antes, pero había pasado ya bastante desde la última vez. Enseguida él también abordó.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido tu primer día?- inquirió Kyouya.

-Vaya que ha sido interesante. Te agradezco de nuevo tu confianza.

-¿Podrás con un jefe como yo?- había cierta diversión en aquel reto.

-Sobreviví a tus extorsiones en el instituto y era solo una chiquilla. Podré hacerlo ahora también.

El heredero Ootori sonrió de buena gana.

-Y valió la pena, ¿no es así?- aquel cuestionamiento era más para sí mismo que para ella.

Sí, sin duda haber sacrificado aquel inútil jarrón había valido la pena...la había traído a su vida.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Kyouya?- le interrumpió la joven.

-Siempre que esté en mis manos.

-Te suplico que no le digas a Tamaki que me encuentro trabajando para tí. No quisiera que te involucre o te atosigue con nuestros asuntos. Sabes cómo es.

-Está bien. No le diré una palabra.

-Gracias.

Continuaron conversando el resto del camino hasta la casa de Ryouji. El heredero Ootori apagó el motor de su vehículo.

-¿Sabes? Tengo deseos de saludar a tu padre. ¿Es posible?- era cierto en parte, la otra mitad era que no quería dejarla aún.

-Bien.- Haruhi sonrió ligeramente. -Seguramente le va a dar mucho gusto.

La joven franqueó la entrada seguida por Kyouya. De inmediato abrió la puerta con un pequeño chasquido.

-Papá, estoy en casa. Te...- ella se vio interrumpida por una criatura pequeña cubierta por una sábana que corría a su encuentro.

-¿Kotoko? ¿Qué haces despierta?

-¡Booooo! Soy un fantasma.

Haruhi levantó a la niña, quien se quitó la prenda de encima.

-¡Asusté a mamá!- gritó con alegría.

-Y vaya que sí. ¿A donde ha ido tu abuelo?

-Abolito se escondió.

-Papá.- le llamó Haruhi con una fingida calma. El rostro de Ranka sobresalió de uno de los muros.

-¡Hoooola!- le saludó, evidentemente nervioso.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué mi hija no ha ido a la cama?

-¡Nooo! ¡A la cama no!- protestó la chiquilla.

-Ya la oíste...no quiere.- la sonrísa nerviosa de su padre se amplió.

-Kotoko tiene una rutina establecida y debía estar en la cama a las ocho. ¿Por qué no quiere dormir?

-Pu..pues...-

-¡Por favor! No me digas que le has dado caramelos durante la cena.

Ryouji exageró un dramático sollozo.

-¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡Es demasiado linda! ¡No podía decirle que no!

Haruhi negó ligeramente luego de emitir un suspiro.

-Ya olvídalo, papá. Al menos dime que Kotoko ha llamado a Tamaki por la tarde.

El semblante de Ranka cambió entonces drásticamente.

-Sabes que a aquel idiota no le dirijo la palabra.

El padre de Haruhi no le perdonaba que se hubiese llevado a su pequeña lejos de él durante sus años de matrimonio.

-¡Papá! Es parte del acuerdo que hicimos. Kotoko debe llamarle todos los días.

-Pues si le interesa tanto que sea él quien le llame.

-Déjalo, papá. Tenemos una visita.

Entonces Kyouya, quien se había mantenido cerca de la puerta, se acercó hasta donde estaba Haruhi.

-Buenas noches, Ranka.

-¡Kyouya! ¡Qué gusto! ¡Mira que apuesto luces!

-Se lo agradezco. Los años no parecen pasar por usted.

-¡Pero que cosas dices!- respondió agitando una mano en un escandaloso gesto. -¡Vamos! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Eres bienvenido!

Kotoko, quien permanecía aún en brazos de su madre, le dirigió al heredero Ootori una enorme sonrísa.

-¡Benvenido!- le dijo con esa forma de hablar tan particular que tienen los niños pequeños. Él no pudo evitar sonreír con simpatía.

Haruhi dejó a la niña sobre el suelo. Kyouya se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura. No tenía ningún reparo en admitir que era una niñita muy linda. Era idéntica a Haruhi.

-Mucho gusto, Kotoko. Soy Kyouya Ootori.

-¡Tío Kyouya!

Él le dirigió una mirada a Haruhi.

-Tamaki le hablaba acerca de ti y le mostró fotografías. Así es como te conoce.

-Entiendo.

Se dirigieron entonces los tres al recibidor. Ranka había tomado ya sus cosas para ir a trabajar.

-Bien, yo debo irme ahora. Siéntete como en tu casa, Kyouya. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Ryouji.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Me encuentro bien, gracias.

Kotoko llegó hasta ellos con una pequeña caja rosa. Comenzó a sacar de ella un juego de té y cubiertos de juguete.

-¡Hoda del té!

-Kotoko, cariño, es hora de ir a la cama.

-Hoda del té, mami...pod favod.- la niña hizo una carita de lo más tierna.

Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras hacía una negación.

-¡Dios! No sé de quien has aprendido a ser tan dramática.

La pequeña colocó sobre la mesa del recibidor tres tacitas e hizo la simulación de verter algo sobre ellas.

-Aquí tenes, mamá.- le dijo a Haruhi mientras le entregaba su taza.

-Gracias.

-Este pada tí.- le dijo a Kyouya, sonriéndole.

-Lo siento.- dijo Haruhi con una mueca de resignación.

-Descuida.- le respondió él.

Aunque era claro que no estaba habituado al trato con niños, al heredero Ootori no parecía molestarle entrar al juego de la pequeña. No sabía si se trataba del hecho de que fuera tan adorable o por el enorme parecido que tenía con su madre...o quizá, porque en el fondo, añoraba esa alegría infantil que le había sido arrebatada tan de golpe.

Kotoko parecía muy cómoda con Kyouya, tanto así que la niña se había olvidado por completo de mamá y toda su atención estaba sobre el heredero Ootori, quien se mostraba paciente y amable. Algo que no era común en él. Luego de varios minutos, la pequeña emitió un bostezo.

-Ahora sí irás a la cama.- sentenció Haruhi. Eran poco más de las diez de la noche.

-Abazo, mamá.- respondió Kotoko, pidiendo a su madre que la tomara en brazos. Ella lo hizo.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya. Te veré mañana.

-De acuerdo. Regresa con cuidado, por favor.

Kotoko se separó ligeramente del pecho de Haruhi y se volvió hacia Kyouya.

-¡Beso de benas noches!

-¡Oh, no Kotoko! No importunes al tío Kyouya. Yo te daré tu beso de buenas noches cuando estés en la cama.

La pequeña hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Cariño, no llores!- le pidió la joven mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de su hija.

Los labios de Kyouya se curvaron en una amable sonrísa.

-Deja que le de lo que quiere.- dijo él, abriendo los brazos para sostener a la niña.

-¡Cielos, Kyouya! Te está tomando la medida como lo hace con todo el mundo.

-No es como si fuera algo tan terrible. Solo quiere que le mimen.

En cuanto fue depositada en los brazos del heredero Ootori, la niña cesó su llanto. Algo acababa de removerse en el pecho de él. Era agradable y doloroso a la vez. La inigualable sensación de sostener una vida.

-Buenas noches, Kotoko. Que descanses.- le dijo Kyouya mientras depositaba un beso en la suave mejilla de la pequeña.

-Benas noches.- respondió la chiquilla colocando una de sus manitas en el rostro de su tío antes de besarlo también.

Aquella era una de las muestras de amor más inocente y puro que Kyouya había recibido...y provocaban una extraña sensación. Luego él le devolvió a la niña a su madre.

-Descansen. Hasta mañana.- se despidió antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

 ****0****

Cuando Kyouya cruzó el umbral de su hogar, el rostro preocupado de Nozomi fue lo primero que pudo ver.

-¡Querido! Estaba preocupada.

-Lo siento. Me he quedado hasta tarde sin avisar.

Ella notó que la usual indiferencia de su marido no estaba ahí. Su semblante reflejaba otra cosa. Parecía...melancólico.

-¿Te apetece cenar?

-No, gracias. Iré a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Aquello sí que era extraño. Kyouya avanzaba con demasiada tranquilidad, como si en verdad estuviese exhausto. Y además, había tenido la cortesía de despedirse. Nozomi no sabía si sentirse feliz o comenzar a preocuparse porque su esposo quizás hubiese pescado alguna enfermedad.

 *****0*****

Un capítulo pequeño pero desde mi punto de vista significativo. Espero les agrade.

Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leerme. Y mis agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Mutemuia** : ¡Así es, amiga! Era sumamente obligatorio que se conocieran. Ya lo habrás leído. Kyouya tiene que dejar de negar ese reprimido dolor por la pérdida de su hijo. En fin, ojala te agrade el capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar y seguir "al pie del cañón". Un abrazo.

 **xxxSerinaxxx** : ¡Hello! First, an apology because my english is basic. I hope that isn't a problem. Aniway, thank you very much for you review. It's very funny that everyone says about the mistakes in the couples. It's unfortunate that Tamaki and Nozomi never met before. Thank's again for your comment. See you soon.

 **Cristianrey1980** : Me alegra haber despertado tu interés. Gracias por continuar apoyándome. Saludos.

 **PaulaGaTo** : Gracias por seguir esta historia también. Creo que ya somos más las que estamos preocupadas por la pobre Nozomi jejeje. Un saludo. Gracias por comentar.

 **Okita kagura** : Jejeje no finjas. Sé que te mueres por descubrir todo el drama. Gracias por apoyarme, amiga. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **Yurica** : ¡Aaaaaagh! Lo sé. Kyouya también debió tener esa posibilidad de conquistarla (¡Te maldigo, Hatori!) Porque está claro que es un hombre del que cualquiera se podría enamorar jejeje. En fin, es cierto, a Nozomi le uuuurge una dosis de autoestima pero ya verás lo que he preparado para ella. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Liberar su carga

**Capítulo 4 - Liberar su carga.**

Cuando Kyouya le había pedido que le acompañara a una encomienda, Haruhi imaginaba algo completamente diferente a aquello. Habían ido a dar a un complejo de departamentos muy cerca del edificio de la Corporación Ootori. Tan cerca que pudieron haber ido caminando y llegar en al menos veinte minutos.

Se dirigieron a la recepción y el portero les permitió el acceso, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia hacia el heredero Ootori. Siguieron por un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta marcada con el numero ciento uno. Kyouya le entregó a Haruhi un juego de llaves que ella aceptó un tanto confundida.

-Abre la puerta.- la instó él.

La joven introdujo una de las llaves en el picaporte y el portal cedió. Cuando entraron, ella pudo ver que se trataba de un lindo apartamento amueblado. Era bastante amplio aunque solo contaba con dos habitaciones y un pequeño estudio. Era un espacio ideal para una pareja o una familia pequeña.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Haruhi, al fin.

-Es tu apartamento nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes mudarte cuando lo desees. El depósito y los primeros seis meses de alquiler ya están cubiertos.

-Pe...pero, ¿por qué has hecho esto?

-Necesitabas un sitio donde vivir.

Aquello era bastante cierto. No era que se encontrara disgustada con vivir junto a su padre. Lo amaba. Pero aquellos dos meses habían sido algo desgastante para ambos. Ryouji tenía que sacrificar horas de sueño para poder hacerse cargo de Kotoko. Sin contar el hecho de que era un abuelo sumamente consentidor y eso complicaba la tarea de Haruhi de establecer ciertos límites para su hija. Además, Ranka solía pasar por alto la indicación de llamar a Tamaki para que pudiese estar al tanto de la niña, lo que ya había causado varios reclamos de su aún marido. A la larga, su permanencia junto a su padre no estaba resultando bien para nadie.

-Sí, sé que me hace falta un sitio para mudarme, pero consideré la idea de ahorrar lo suficiente para obtener el financiamiento de una casa.

-Y podrás hacerlo. Este sitio solo es algo temporal.

-¿Podré pagar el alquiler de este lugar?

-Tu actual sueldo te permitirá hacerlo sin problemas. Además, no deberás preocuparte hasta dentro de medio año.

-¿Y cómo voy a pagarte ese dinero?

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Odio las caridades, Kyouya. Lo sabes.

-En primer lugar, esto no es un gesto caritativo. Estoy procurando el bienestar de una amiga y no es como si esperara que me lo agradeciera de por vida. En segundo, te he notado distraída últimamente y entiendo que se debe a cuestiones en tu hogar. No me resultas útil si tu mente se encuentra en otro sitio. Yo no espero a que las cosas se arreglen milagrosamente. Si debo intervenir, lo hago.

Ella suspiró resignada.

-¿Que hay acerca de mi hija?

Kyouya le entregó a Haruhi un sobre. La joven lo tomó y lo abrió para revisar su contenido.

-Son las referencias de la señora Kamiko. Fue la niñera de varios de mis sobrinos. Mis hermanos la han recomendado. Puede comenzar cuando se lo indiques.

-Esto es demasiado.

-Te pido que lo aceptes. Nada me complace más que ayudarte.

-¿Es tu sentir de amigo o de jefe?- Haruhi mostraba una sonrísa casi imperceptible.

-No quiera alardear sobre sus privilegios, abogada Fujioka.- le respondió él, sonriendo de lado.

Ella profirió un suspiro profundo. Luego se acercó a Kyouya y lo envolvió en un suave abrazo. El heredero Ootori se mostró contariado al no esperar ese gesto. Sus brazos dudaron unos instantes antes de corresponderle.

-Esto fue para el amigo que se preocupa tanto por mí.- declaró ella una vez que se separaron. -Y para mi jefe: señor presidente, le prometo seguir dando lo mejor. Tiene mi entera lealtad.

Él sonrió complacido.

-Si necesitas ayuda con la mudanza, puedo contratar un servicio.

Ella le miró con severidad.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Kyouya Ootori.

 ****0****

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a un evento?- preguntó ella, visiblemente sorprendida.

-Es más una reunión. Es aniversario de la fundación de una de nuestras empresas asociadas. Son de lo más formales y aburridas pero lamentablemente estoy obligado a asistir.

-Lo entiendo, pero...¿no sería lo más adecuado que tu esposa te acompañe?

El semblante de Kyouya se endureció.

-Se siente indispuesta. No me acompañará. Tampoco me gustaría asistir solo.

Aquello era verdad. Nozomi se encontraba atravesando un periodo depresivo, ya que hacía justamente dos años que habían perdido a su hijo. El año anterior había sucedido lo mismo. Ella se encerraba en su habitación a lamentarse todo el día. A Kyouya le resultaba exasperante. Tenía claro que ni todas las lágrimas del mundo le devolverían a un niño muerto.

Haruhi no pudo evitar hacer el enlace de los acontecimientos. También lo recordaba. Tamaki se acercó a ella por la mañana mientras sostenía a Kotoko en sus brazos. La joven admiraba a su hijita dormir. Tan pequeñita, tan suave y tan indefensa. Su marido tenía un semblante de angustia. Se arrodilló frente a su esposa y acarició la cálida mejilla de la bebé.

-Kyouya...el pequeño hijo de Kyouya...murió.

El corazón de Haruhi dio un vuelco.

-¡Oh, Dios!- susurró ella, llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido.

Al no poder hacer nada más, ambos lloraron. Lágrimas sinceras de dolor. Les frustraba no poder tomar un vuelo y acompañarle para compartir su pena. Aunque tampoco es como si Kyouya lo hubiese permitido. Él se había mantenido firme y frío durante los funerales de su hijo. Quien no lo conociera podía jurar que era como si nisiquiera le importara...pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¿Y...si decidieras no asistir?- cuestionó Haruhi con debida precaución.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Sería una descortesía y una clara falta de respeto.

-Quizá...tu esposa te necesite. Debe estar pasándolo mal.

-Esa decisión es suya, Haruhi.

-Intenta comprenderla un poco. Perdió a su bebé. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que debe ser?

 _¿Que si tenía idea? ¡Mierda! ¡Era su hijo también!_

-No tocaré temas de mi vida personal. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

-A veces de verdad compadezco a esa mujer que se casó contigo.

Fue demasiado. Kyouya no pudo contener más su furia.

-¿La compadeces?- preguntó con la voz en alto mientras metía la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. -¡Toma entonces! ¡Ve a consolarla y a hacerle compañía! Escúchala mientras se lamenta de haberse casado conmigo. ¡Siente pena por esa pobre alma que cayó en mis garras! ¡Hazlo!- soltó al momento de arrojarle las llaves de su casa al suelo.

Haruhi se mostró intimidada un instante pero se recuperó enseguida.

-No puedes cambiar lo que pasó pero puedes hacer más llevadera la carga si ambos la comparten.

-La vida trata mal a todos en algun momento y el mundo no se detiene. Yo he decidido continuar.

-Vives en agonía, Kyouya. Acéptalo. Cargas demasiado dolor sobre tus hombros.

-¡Basta! ¡Con una mierda! ¿Qué esperas de mi?

-Que dejes de hacerte daño. Que aceptes que habemos quienes queremos apoyarte.

Imágenes y sonidos inundaban la mente de Kyouya, llevándolo de nuevo a aquel instante. A lo lejos llegaba la voz pesaroza de Yuuichi, las lágrimas de Fuyumi, la visión de aquel pequeño cuerpo inherte en un ataúd. Le abrumaba pero se aferraba a ello. No podía soltarlo. Ese sufrimiento era lo que lo mantenía en pie. Lo que le recordaba que no se habia derrumbado. Si se deshacía de eso corría el riesgo de enloquecer.

La mirada del heredero Ootori se endureció de nuevo, haciéndole tomar el control sobre sí mismo.

-Detengamos esto, Haruhi. No más.

-Perdóname. No he querido molestarte.

Ella lo comprendía. Kyouya no era un monstruo...solo era un hombre muy herido. Su alma estaba demasiado lastimada y escondida bajo una coraza.

-Olvídalo. Ve a casa.

Haruhi se quedó unos instantes más. Kyouya volvió a tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio y giró su silla, quedando de espaldas a la puerta. Ella le entendió y decidió dejarlo solo. Al final, Kyouya ni siquiera asistió a la dichosa reunión.

 ****0****

Habían sido casi tres semanas de tratarse con entera formalidad. Intercambiaban algunas palabras y luego un pesado silencio se hacía entre ellos. Haruhi aceptó que le había presionado demasiado y estaba dispuesta a mostrar su arrepentimiento. Por lo que, una tarde, se presentó en la oficina de Kyouya llevando una canastilla.

-Pare un momento, presidente Ootori. Solicito que me acompañe.

La joven tomó asiento sobre un pequeño sofá de piel que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del despacho. Colocó en la mesita de enfrente varios recipientes con diferentes alimentos.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- preguntó él.

-Es mi ofrenda de paz.

Kyouya sonrió de buena gana.

-No estamos en guerra.

-Pues lo cierto es que tampoco estamos llevando la relación que solemos tener. Comprendo que trabajo es trabajo pero quisiera tener a mi amigo de vuelta cuando hay la oportunidad. Quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas por aquel día.

Kyouya exhaló con pesadez.

-Quizá también he sido un poco duro contigo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es que el poderoso Kyouya Ootori se está disculpando?- bromeó ella con un exagerado tono de sorpresa.

Él no pudo más que esbozar una ligera sonrísa. Sólo Haruhi podía hacer eso. Sólo esa mujer era capaz de tocar su corazón. Aunque ella ni siquiera se daba por enterada.

-Comamos entonces. No sé tú pero yo estoy a nada de un colapso por inanición.

 ****0****

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kyouya?- Haruhi tuvo que pasar saliva.

-Calma. Estoy contigo. Nada malo va a suceder.

-Tengo miedo. ¿Qué tal si sale mal?

-Lo harás bien. Anda.- le instó mientras posaba una mano sobre la suya.

-¿Y si te hicieras daño?

El heredero Ootori soltó una risita mientras negaba.

-Es más seguro de lo crees. Vamos. Inténtalo.

Entonces la joven suspiró y colocó la llave dentro de la marcha. El motor se encendió con un ligero ruido.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Recuerda lo que practicamos. Ya conoces los pasos.

-De...de acuerdo.

Kyouya sonrió complacido. Esa era su Haruhi. La que vencía sus miedos y continuaba a pesar de todo. La joven echó el vehículo a andar. Primero a una velocidad lenta, ya con algo más de confianza, fue con mayor rapidez.

-¡Cielos! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Estoy conduciendo, Kyouya!

-Nunca lo dudé.

 ****0****

Haruhi no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta preocupación. No lucía bien esa mañana. Durante la reunión con la Junta Directiva, ella notó que Kyouya respiraba con pesadez.

-Nos reuniremos de nuevo la siguiente semana para cerrar este asunto. Se pueden retirar.- a la voz del heredero Ootori le faltaba su habitual tono autoritario. Parecía como si estuviese bastante cansado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kyouya?- le preguntó cuando los demás abandonaron la sala de juntas.

-Estoy bien.- le respondió con calma. -¿Te puedo solicitar que el asunto del acuerdo con los Yoshida quede para esta misma tarde? Nos reuniremos con ellos mañana.

-Claro. Lo llevaré a tu oficina en cuanto lo termine.

-Gracias.

Aún renuente, ella se fue a su oficina a realizar lo que se le había pedido. Le llevó varias horas. Un poco más de lo que había imaginado dado que era un negocio un tanto delicado. Muchos, incluída la asistente de Kyouya, ya habían abandonado el edificio. Haruhi entró a la oficina del heredero Ootori. Le sorprendió no verlo detrás del escritorio. Bastó con buscar un poco con la mirada para encontrarlo recostado sobre el sofá de piel al fondo de la estancia.

-¿Kyouya?- le llamó suavemente al notar que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Él no respondió. Su semblante mostraba una ligera mueca de sufrimiento mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Haruhi le tocó la frente. Estaba hirviendo.

-Kyouya, tienes fiebre. Llamaré a alguien.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Sin embargo, un débil agarre la detuvo.

-Voy a estar bien. Descuida.- su voz era un doloroso susurró.

-No debiste venir a trabajar en estas condiciones.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-Permite que llame a algún médico o a tu esposa.

-La he llamado yo para avisarle que no llegaré a casa.

-Pero este no es un buen lugar para que descanses.

-Por favor, déjame aquí. No quiero ir a otro sitio.

Haruhi hizo una resignada negación ante tal necedad.

-Está bien. Traeré lo necesario para atenderte aquí mismo. Aguarda.

Ella salió de la oficina y abandonó el edificio Ootori. Enseguida se dirigió a una farmacia. En cuanto compró lo que creyó indispensable, regresó hasta donde Kyouya la esperaba. Él continuaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. La joven se apresuró a colocarle una compresa fría sobre la frente. Luego salió a conseguir agua caliente para preparar una infusión.

Haruhi se hizo un espacio en el sofá, quedando demasiado cerca del cuerpo del heredero Ootori. Aquello hizo que finalmente abriera los ojos. Ella estaba colocando paños húmedos sobre el cuello y el pecho de él. Kyouya se dejaba hacer. Se le veía tan dócil y sumiso que a ella le hubiese causado gracia si no estuviese tan preocupada. Mientras la joven continuaba frotando el cuerpo de su amigo enfermo, él no pudo evitar notar una marca en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Haruhi. Ahí donde alguna vez hubo un anillo de bodas.

-Soy un imbécil. Un verdadero idiota.- soltó Kyouya, con una forzada sonrísa cansada.

-No, no lo eres. Descansa.

-Cuatro años. Debí esperar ese tiempo. Pero acepté el destino que mi apellido me impuso.

Haruhi no comprendía una sola palabra pero continuó con su labor.

-He sido un arrogante. Durante años creí que haría las cosas diferentes a como lo habían hecho mis hermanos. Ellos accedieron a sus matrimonios arreglados y los juzgué duramente. Siempre pensé que eso no sería para mí...y tuve que tragarme mis palabras.

Seguramente aquello era a causa de la fiebre. Haruhi acarició la mejilla de Kyouya con delicadeza.

-No digas nada. Debes tratar de dormir.

-No la amo, Haruhi. No puedo amar a Nozomi. Si hubiese sabido...que tendría otra oportunidad...jamás me hubiese casado con ella. Creí que te había perdido.

Sí. Seguramente la fiebre lo hacía delirar pero a la joven no dejaba de desconcertarle lo que escuchaba.

-Debe ser un castigo por mi cobardía. Que estés tan cerca y no poder tenerte.

-Ssshhh...debes dormir.- ella le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

El corazón de Haruhi había comenzado a latir frenético. ¿Qué era aquello que Kyouya estaba diciendo? En cuanto se vio silenciado, el heredero Ootori hizo una mueca de sufrimiento antes de hacer una profunda exhalación. Ella comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. Una lenta caricia que luego se dirigió a la cabeza de Kyouya. La mano femenina frotaba delicadamente el cabello oscuro. Poco a poco él fue cerrando los ojos. En cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido. Aun así, Haruhi permaneció mimándolo un poco más.

Hubo un instante en que la mirada de la joven se dirigió al reloj en la pared. Ya habían dado las nueve de la noche. Ella se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Kyouya. Tomó su móvil y se dispuso a hacer una llamada.

-Buenas noches, señora Kamiko...¡Ah! Me alegra escuchar eso. Se lo agradezco mucho...Verá, me gustaría saber si es posible que pase la noche en casa...No, todo está bien. Ha surgido un contratiempo en la oficina, nada más...Sí...¡Vaya! ¡Qué amable! Le estaré muy agradecida. Se lo compensaré...Por supuesto...Buenas noches. Regresaré a casa tan temprano como pueda. Adiós.

Ella lanzó un suspiró de alivio luego de terminar la comunicación. Guardó el aparato en su bolso y regresó al sofá en el que descansaba el heredero Ootori. Le tocó la frente. La fiebre comenzaba a bajar. Entonces Haruhi le dirigió una mirada triste.

-¡Ay, Kyouya! No me lo hagas más difícil. ¿No te das cuenta de que me estoy enamorando de ti?

 ****0****

Kyouya apartó la mirada de su computadora un momento. Echó un vistazo a su reloj para percatarse de que faltaba muy poco para el horario de comida. Hasta poco después de que Haruhi llegara a trabajar con él, hacía seis meses, aquello comenzó a tener importancia. El heredero Ootori solía tomar aquel tiempo para estar con ella. Él se levantó de su asiento y enseguida salió de su oficina. Se dirigió al despacho contiguo pero la voz alterada de Haruhi que se colaba a través de la puerta entreabierta, detuvo su avance. Kyouya se mantuvo atento a aquella conversación.

-¡No, Tamaki! ¡Ese no era nuestro acuerdo!...¡Por favor, ya te he dicho que no! Solo firma los benditos papeles...¡Eres libre de venir si lo que quieres es ver a nuestra hija!...No, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que negociar. ¡Entiéndelo!...¿Que si lo sé? Soy abogada, ¡maldición!...Tamaki, basta. No somos enemigos...Me tiene sin cuidado...No insistas más...Voy a colgar.

Haruhi se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su asiento. Kyouya esperó un tiempo prudente y luego llamó a la puerta.

-Pase.- pidió la voz apagada de la joven.

Al ver entrar al heredero Ootori, ella se forzó a sonreír.

-Presidente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.- mintió Haruhi.

-Lo siento. No pude evitar escuchar...-

-¡Ah, perdón! No se repetirá. Lo prometo.

-No es eso. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que ocurre?

No, en realidad no quería hacerlo. Pero era Kyouya. El único ser humano con el que podía ahora mostrar sus debilidades sin que eso le abrumara. El único que podía ofrecerle apoyo sin sentir pena por ella. Haruhi suspiró antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tamaki se niega a darme el divorcio. No ha parado de sabotear el proceso con sus contactos.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- la voz de Kyouya tenía un tono calmo...pero no era el habitual.

-Dice que lo ha pensado mejor y quiere a su familia de vuelta.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

-Mi opinión no ha cambiado. No quiero continuar casada con él...pero no quiere escucharme.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no quiero verte involucrado en esto. No es solo porque sea un asunto entre Tamaki y yo, sino porque no quiero que se arruine la amistad que ustedes han llevado por años.

-Tú también me importas.

-Lo...lo sé.

-Me lo dijiste una vez, ¿recuerdas? Hay que compartir una carga para volverla más ligera. Quiero liberarte.

Siguiendo un extraño impulso, Kyouya se acercó a ella. Se aproximó lo suficiente para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus latidos se aceleraron. Entonces el heredero Ootori la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Déjame compartir tu carga, Haruhi.- le susurró suavemente.

La joven cerró los ojos y correspondió al gesto de Kyouya. Su pecho dolía. ¿Por qué no había podido verlo a él antes?

 *****0*****

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Comienza ya a haber una tensión entre nuestra pareja. Y aclaro de una vez que aunque me encuentre abordando esta temática, no es algo que tenga comunión con mi moral y mis valores. No lo condeno tampoco, cada persona sabe su historia. En fin, ojalá les agrade y me hagan llegar sus comentarios.

Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer. Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Mutemuia** : Jajaja, soy tan mala. Me encanta echar a volar tu imaginación. Y sí, como lo dices, aún era muy pronto. Se tienen que cimentar los sentimientos. Por parte de Kyouya ya existían pero ella debe desarrollarlos. En fin, ya verás que pasará con Nozomi jejeje. Te dejaré a la espera. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Maite. Un abrazo.

 **xxxSerinaxxx** : Thank's again. Do you know? This is the first time someone writes me a comment in english for one of my stories. I'm so happy. Whatever, this chapter explores the progress in the relationship of the couple. I hope that you like it. See you soon.

 **Yurica** : Comprendo lo que has mencionado. También me ha tocado ver infidelidades en mi círculo familiar y de amigos. No son situaciones agradables ni fáciles de sobrellevar, siempre resulta alguien lastimado. La solución siempre parece tan simple pero ya es cuestión de madurez y valores. Pero bueno, menos mal que esto es solo ficción. En cuanto a Kotoko, jejeje es un OC que he manejado desde "Cuidar tu alma" y me agrada mucho. Obvio que debía parecerse a su mamá. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero leerte pronto.

 **Cristianrey1980** : Sí, Kotoko es adorable. No podía dejar de incluirla. Gracias por darte el tiempo para regalarme un comentario. Saludos...

 **PaulaGaTo** : Así es, Kyouya es un alma noble bastante atormentada...y cómo lo amamos jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios para "Cuidar tu alma". Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos...

 **Sofitkm** : Jajaja bueno...Nozomi ha tenido una vida difícil y es muy débil de carácter. Trata de no odiarla tanto. Jajajaja gracias por comentar. Saludos...

Nos leemos pronto...


	5. Desencuentro

**Capítulo 5 - Desencuentro.**

Kyouya descendió de su vehículo y caminó la breve distancia que lo separaba de la entrada del edificio del Corporativo Ootori. Una persona al interior se dedicó a abrirle la puerta para luego saludarle y hacer una reverencia. Se disponia a cruzar la recepción para tomar el ascensor. A su paso solo se veían saludos solenmes. Antes de que llegara a su destino, la voz de Haruhi lo detuvo.

-Presidente Ootori.- ella no solía llamarlo por su nombre cuando había otras personas cerca.

Él giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella.

-Abogada Fujioka, ¿qué ocurre?

-Señor, tengo un ligero inconveniente.- ella le señaló con discreción uno de los sofás de la recepción. Kotoko se encontraba sentada, dibujando con sus crayones sobre un cuadernillo mientras canturreaba. Estaba demasiado entregada en su tarea. -La señora Kamiko se torció el tobillo anoche. Llamé a mi padre pero parece que ha perdido su móvil de nuevo. Tampoco contesta el teléfono en casa. No he tenido con quien dejar a mi hija.- le explicó en voz baja.

-Descuida. Tráela a tu oficina. Le autorizaré el acceso.

Entonces el heredero Ootori se acercó a donde la pequeña estaba. Kotoko levantó la vista de su cuaderno de dibujos y lo encontró.

¡Tío Kyouya! ¡Tío Kyouya!- gritó la chiquilla con entusiasmo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Él no tuvo ningún reparo en corresponder a su afecto, aún cuando una cantidad considerable de sorprendidas miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos. Le tenían sin cuidado. Era el maldito jefe y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin tener que dar explicaciones.

-La niña vendrá conmigo.- le dijo a la recepcionista, quien aún boquiabierta, le extendió un gafete de visitante.

Entonces el heredero Ootori se dirigió al ascensor llevando a una feliz Kotoko en brazos. Haruhi se sintió cohibída al percatarse de que las miradas aún los seguían. Fue un verdadero alivio cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron con solo ellos tres adentro.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó la niñita

-Mamá te llevará al trabajo.- le explicó Kyouya.

-¿Tabajo de mami? ¡Síí!- gritó con alegría infantil.

-Pero tendrás que prometer que le ayudarás con lo que te pida y te portarás bien.

-Lo pometo.- respondió haciendo esa carita tierna que era la perdición para todos.

Él sonrió más que satisfecho. Luego la colocó sobre el suelo para permitir que su madre la tomara de la mano. Al llegar a su piso, ellos abandonaron el ascensor solo para encontrarse con el escrutinio de los que ahí se encontraban. El heredero Ootori enfrentó algunas de esas miradas con el semblante endurecido, provocando que aquellos desafortunados bajaran el rostro. Para Haruhi aquello no podía ser bueno. Ya había podido escuchar de algunos cotilleos que la vínculaban a Kyouya como amantes. Y la sola idea de que ahora involucraran a su pequeña le molestaba bastante.

-Vaya a su oficina, abogada Fujioka. Si necesita algo puede pedirlo a mi asistente.- indicó él, para luego dirigir una mirada a su secretaria. -¿Queda claro?

-Sí, presidente Ootori.- respondió la mujer.

Haruhi le hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento antes de irse acompañada por Kotoko. Kyouya también continuó su camino.

 ****0****

Había sido una mañana un tanto complicada para Haruhi al tener que alternar sus obligaciones de madre y trabajadora. Kotoko era una niña bastante linda pero como cualquier otro infante, requería cierto nivel de atención y alguna actividad supervisada en la que pudiese entretenerse. A pesar de las dificultades, lo había hecho bien. Ahora su hijita dormía su siesta en un pequeño sofá. Ella continuaba sus labores para poder retirarse sin problemas cuando fuese el horario de descanso. Kyouya apareció por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La joven negó con una sonrísa.

-Gracias. Se ha quedado dormida por ahora.- dijo mirando hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Kotoko.

-Es una buena niña.

-Lo es.

-No imagino lo que sería de ti si fuese tan desastroza como su padre. Es una suerte.

Había sido un comentario para nada malintencionado pero Haruhi no lo había recibido de la mejor manera. La sola mención de Tamaki la hacía rabiar. El heredero Ootori lo notó casi de inmediato.

-Ruego me disculpes.

-No, no es tu culpa que un idiota sea el padre de mi hija.

Entonces una figura más apareció por el pasillo.

-Yo...lamento la interrupción.

-¿A que se debe tu presencia, Hamasaki?- preguntó Kyouya con fría calma.

-Pues...necesitamos la asesoría de la abogada Fujioka en el departamento.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí...necesitamos corregir algunos detalles antes de que se nos audite para las certificaciones.

Ella miró a Kotoko y dudó un segundo.

-Vaya a asesorarlos, abogada. Me encargaré de todo por aquí.- le indicó el heredero Ootori al notar su preocupación.

-Se lo agradezco, señor presidente.

Y Haruhi se fue acompañada de Hamasaki. Kyouya permaneció unos segundos observando desde su sitio a la durmiente chiquilla.

-Señor, tiene llamada. Es importante.- anunció su asistente entregándole un teléfono inalámbrico que él recibió con cierto fastidio.

Tomó la llamada. Entonces salió de la oficina de Haruhi y entrecerró la puerta para poder comunicarse sin interrumpir la siesta de la pequeña. Sólo serían un par de minutos. ¿Qué podría pasar?

 ****0****

Una serie de reverencias se dieron en cuanto las puertas del edificio se abrieron para ella. Una joven mujer de delicados rasgos y con un elegante kimono azul había arribado.

-Buenas tardes, señora Ootori. ¡Qué gusto recibirla!

-Bienvenida, señora Ootori.

Nozomi correspondía con gracia aquellos gestos mientras mostraba una ligera sonrísa. Luego se dirigió al ascensor. Las personas que aguardaban ahí le abrieron el paso y le permitieron entrar en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Antes de seleccionar el botón que le llevaría al nivel que deseaba, la joven escuchó un suave sollozo. La puerta del elevador se cerró y ella giró para averiguar de donde provenía el sonido. Entonces encontró a una angustiada niñita en una de las esquinas, sentada sobre el suelo metálico mientras abrazaba sus piernitas. Nozomi no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, olvidándose de su gracilidad.

-Mi mami...no encuento a mi mami.- dijo la pequeña en medio de su llanto.

-¡Ah! Te has perdido. No te preocupes. Te ayudaré.

Nozomi comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en un maternal gesto. La niña se sintió un poco más tranquila, por lo que descubrió su rostro. Al verla, la esposa del presidente notó que era muy pequeña. Parecía que ni siquiera había cumplido tres años.

-¡Vaya, pero si tienes unos ojos preciosos! ¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?

-Madie Kotoko.

La joven soltó una ligera carcajada. No era un secreto que le gustaban mucho los niños, y esta en especial, era bastante tierna. Entonces Nozomi colocó a la chiquilla de pie y se levantó con un elegante movimiento. Luego tomó a la niña de la mano y reorientó el curso del ascensor para regresar a la recepción. Ahí seguramente podrían dar con la madre de Kotoko. Cuando salieron del elevador, apenas dieron un par de pasos cuando atestiguaron una insólita escena.

Kyouya estaba en la recepción. Parecía bastante alterado mientras daba algunas indicaciones.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayan visto? ¡Si me entero que ha salido del edificio habrá serias consecuencias!

-Nadie la ha visto por aquí, señor. Se lo aseguro.- se excusaba el jefe de seguridad.

-Si una niña de dos años fue capaz de burlar tu sistema de seguridad, tu cabeza será la primera en caer.

-¿Querido?- le llamó Nozomi en una mezcla de desconcierto y temor, ganándose su atención enseguida.

-¡Ah! Gracias al cielo.- exhaló Kyouya al notar que Kotoko estaba con ella. Enseguida comenzó a avanzar hacia ellas.

-¡Tío Kyouya!- dijo la niña al momento de soltarse del agarre de la joven para correr hacia él.

-¿A donde te habías metido, Kotoko? Te buscaba.

-Quiedo a mamá. Mamá no estaba.

-Lo siento. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-No lo velvo a hace.

El heredero Ootori sujetó a la pequeña con firmeza, aliviado por tenerla de regreso. Nozomi miraba confundida a aquel desconocido que lucía justo como su marido. ¿Y quien era esa niñita a la que trataba con tanta familiaridad?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el semblante de Kyouya volvió a adquirir esa frialdad que era solo para ella.

-¡Ah...pues! He venido a avisarte que tu madre y hermanos nos esperan en la mansión esta noche.- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y eso por qué? Pudiste haberme hecho una llamada si era algo tan insignificante.

Nozomi se mostró dolida y bajó la mirada.

-Es nuestro aniversario. No pensé que lo olvidarías.

 _¡Claro! Su maldito aniversario._

-Llama a mi madre y pide que cancele el compromiso. Será otro día.

-¡Pero, querido..!

-No me hagas repetirlo.- susurró con peligrosa calma antes de alejarse rumbo al ascensor con la niña en brazos.

 ****0****

Domingo. Día sin trabajo en la oficina. Día en que difícilmente podia alegar una cuestión laboral y estaba obligado a pasar tiempo en casa. Día que por fuerza debía pasarlo con ella.

Nozomi se había levantado de la cama muy temprano. Preparó el desayuno para ambos y esperó a que su marido despertara. Kyouya bajó a encontrarse con ella cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Se sentaron juntos a la mesa. Él, en completo silencio.

-Han sido días complicados en el orfanato.- dijo la joven, deseando dar inicio a una conversación.

-¿Ah, sí?- inquirió secamente el heredero Ootori.

-Tenemos demasiados niños en espera de un hogar. Desafortunadamente, sólo los bebés son los que tienen posibilidades de ser adoptados.

-Es una pena, ¿no?- a Kyouya realmente no le interesaba. No era falta de compasión, simplemente era la certeza de no ser capaz de solucionar los problemas del resto del mundo. Suficiente tenía con los propios.

-Lo es. Hace unas semanas han llegado más pequeños. Uno de ellos lo está pasando realmente mal. Sus padres murieron hace un par de meses en un accidente automovilístico. Él a duras penas sobrevivió. No tiene más familia y el percance ha dejado severas secuelas en su cuerpo. Padece un trastorno por estrés post traumático que le impide comunicarse con otros. El pequeñito no ha cumplido tres años aún. Necesita cuidados y mucho amor.

El heredero Ootori le dirigió a su esposa una mirada inquisitiva.

-Sabes que mis fondos están a tu entera disposición. Cualquier cosa que necesiten esos niños, puedes dárselos.

-No son cuestiones materiales lo que los chicos necesitan con urgencia. Necesitan hogares donde les quieran y les protejan.

-No puedes cambiar el mundo. Deberías comenzar a aceptar ese hecho.

-Quizá no puedo hacerlo para todos...pero puedo hacerlo al menos para uno de ellos.

Él detuvo el avance del tenedor que iba hacia su boca. Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras le dirigía una endurecida mirada a su mujer. Nozomi parecía muy nerviosa pero soportó mantener contacto con aquellos fríos ojos grises.

-He iniciado el proceso de adopción.- confesó al fin, sosteniéndole la mirada a su marido.

-¿Y puedo saber con quien has consultado esa decisión?- el tono de Kyouya era el de la calma antes de la tempestad.

-Si te lo hubiese dicho antes no aceptarías.

-¿Y asumes que en este momento diré que sí?

-Querido, no seas egoísta. Nosotros...-

-¿Egoísta? ¿Yo soy el egoísta? ¡Maldita sea! La única egoísta eres tú, que buscas hacerte de un niño para aliviar tus estúpidas frustraciones.

-Podemos darle un hogar y una familia. ¡Lo necesita!

-¡No! Tu lo necesitas más que él a ti. ¡Entiéndelo! No repondrá al niño que perdimos. Nada lo hará.

-¡No seas cruel! Jamás podría querer reemplazar a mi hijo. Eso lo comprendo.

-Entonces desiste de esa tontería. No vamos a adoptar a ningún niño.

-Cuando te vi con esa pequeñita, supe que podía funcionar. Puedes ser un buen padre. Por favor, vamos a intentarlo.

-He dicho que no. ¡Mierda!

Kyouya se levantó de su asiento y arrojó la servilleta a la mesa. Luego tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la salida. La puerta de entrada se cerró haciendo un gran estruendo. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Nozomi.

 ****0****

Cuando el heredero Ootori se reclinó sobre su asiento y exhaló con fuerza, la mirada de Haruhi se apartó de los documentos que leía y se dirigió a él.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kyouya?

El aludido se limitó a asentir. Se había quitado las gafas y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. La joven se acercó con sigilo a él y colocó una mano sobre su frente, provocando que reaccionara.

-No tienes fiebre.- aseguró ella. -¿Te duele algo?

Haruhi apartaba su mano cuando el heredero Ootori la detuvo. La aprisionó con una de las suyas y volvió a colocarla sobre su rostro.

-Se siente bien. Eres muy cálida.

Ella se sonrojó de un modo escandaloso pero no intentó alejarse. Aún cuando la mano de Kyouya ya no sostenía la suya, no dejó de acariciarle la mejilla. Eso parecía relajarlo.

-Señor presidente. Su reunión para la cuenta Okumi comienza en diez minutos.- se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

-Entendido.- respondió él mientras presionaba un botón.

Se puso de pie, quedando frente a Haruhi a una distancia muy corta. La joven tuvo que pasar saliva. Entonces Kyouya deposito un suave beso sobre la frente de ella.

-Gracias. En verdad lo necesitaba.- declaró el heredero Ootori.

Ella no fue capaz de decir algo más. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿Te veré más tarde para salir a comer?- le cuestionó él, sacándola finalmente de su estupor.

-Yo...eeeh...sí, supongo que mi reunión con los Tanaka no se demorará más de lo necesario.

-Lo harás muy bien.- le dijo con satisfacción.

-Agradezco que me hayas confiado esto. No te defraudaré.

-Eso ya lo sé. Asumo que irás en tu auto.

-Sí, por fin he vencido ese temor. Ayer dí un paseo con Kotoko.- respondió Haruhi con una ligera sonrísa.

-Qué bien. Me voy ahora antes de que Naoki comience a reñirme que no llegue tarde a mi reunión. Nos vemos más tarde.

Y Kyouya se retiró. Haruhi no pudo evitar esa sensación en su estómago al recordar aquel suave beso.

 ****0****

Al abandonar la sala de juntas, Kyouya tomó rumbo hacia su oficina. Apenas poco antes de llegar, su asistente se puso de pie y enseguida otra persona la imitó. El heredero Ootori detuvo su andar.

-Kyouya.- le sonrió ese rostro tan familiar.

-Tamaki...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablarte, ¿podemos?

Él le hizo un ademán a su amigo para que le acompañara. Su asistente hizo una reverencia antes de que ambos se marcharan. El heredero Ootori se sentó en su lugar en cuanto llegaron a la oficina. El rubio también tomó asiento.

-¿Cuando llegaste?.- le preguntó Kyouya, tratando de sonar impasible, olvidándose de absurdas formalidades.

-Esta mañana. Traté de comunicarme con Haruhi pero ella no responde más a mis llamadas. La he buscado en casa de su padre pero me echó. Nunca le he simpatizado. Supongo que sabes que estamos en una situación complicada.

-Ella quiere el divorcio.

Tamaki suspiró con pesadez.

-Sí. Hemos discutido hace unas semanas. No había podido venir antes porque tenía asuntos que solucionar en París. Haruhi no ha querido informarme su domicilio ni el sitio para el que trabaja. No pude encontrarla. ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?

-No. No lo sé.

Kyouya se estaba arriesgando. Era una suerte que Haruhi permaneciera fuera de las oficinas. Ellos no tendrían que encontrarse.

-Necesito dar con ella. La quiero y también a mi hija.

-Haruhi no te dejará encontrarla si no cambias tu postura. Deberías respetar sus deseos.

-¿Y dejarla ir? La amo, Kyouya.

-No sirve de nada si ella no siente lo mismo.

-Por favor, amigo. No he venido por un sermón. Quiero tu ayuda.

-¿Qué podría hacer por ti?

-Necesito de tu policía privada. Sé que son personas muy eficientes y capacitadas. La encontrarán.

-Tamaki, me gustaría mantenerme al margen de esto.

-Sólo tu puedes ayudarme ahora. Por favor, eres mi amigo. No me des la espalda.

-Si tienes algo que negociar con Haruhi te sugiero que le envíes un correo electrónico.

El heredero Suou miró a su amigo con una mezcla de reproche y decepción.

-Ella es mi vida, Kyouya. Necesito recuperarla.

-Lamento no poder hacer algo por ti.

Resignado, Tamaki se levantó de su asiento.

-Supongo que me iré ahora.

Kyouya se puso de pie para acompañarlo a la salida.

-Por favor, si llegas a hablar con ella ¿puedes decirle que me llame?- le suplicó antes de colocar una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.

El joven Suou abrió la puerta de la oficina y dio un paso al exterior. Entonces todo transcurrió de un modo inesperado. Kyouya se paralizó detrás del rubio al ver que Haruhi caminaba por el pasillo, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Haruhi?- preguntó Tamaki, bastante confundido.

Ella levantó la mirada de los documentos que sostenía en sus manos y se detuvo a solo unos pasos de su esposo. La mirada de la abogada se endureció al verlo. El heredero Ootori profirió una maldición en su interior. Tamaki se giró hacia él con evidente resentimiento.

-Kyouya...¿quieres explicarme qué hace mi mujer en tus oficinas?

 *****0*****

Y aquí paramos por hoy. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que Tamaki ha regresado? Espero sus comentarios, que saben que recibo con mucho gusto.

Agradezco como siempre a quienes leen, y mis agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Yurica** : Jejeje no, amiga, no lo decía por ti. Una disculpa si se malentendió. En realidad se me pasó por alto hacer esa aclaración desde el principio. Verás, tengo otro fic en la sección de FMA en donde abordo la infidelidad de una manera muy abierta. No consideré que hubiese algún problema...hasta que un usuario me hizo llegar un MP en el que me dijo "hasta de lo que me iba a morir" e hizo críticas muy fuertes hacia mi persona. A estas alturas me causa gracia esta personita jejeje pero tampoco es algo que me agradaría repetir. En fin, muchas muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Y no te preocupes, me encantan los comentarios extensos. Un abrazo. Hasta pronto...

 **Mutemuia** : Y ahora Kyouya entre la espada y la pared...pero es oooobviooo hacia que lado se inclinará la balanza. Jajaja y mira que beneficios. Creo que en este capítulo vas a detestar a Kyouya...lo siento. Creo que no lo pude convencer de cambiar un poco su actitud. Pero bueeenoo, espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leerme de nuevo, amiga Maite. Un abrazote...

 **PaulaGaTo** : En algún momento será que puedan ser libres...pero no por ahora. Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios. Un saludo grandote desde México.

 **Cristianrey1980** : ¡Aaaaah, espera! Que no le dijo que la ama, dijo que no puede "tenerla". Pero ¿sabes? No le resultó tan desconcertante porque entendió que estaba delirante...y bueno, no sería muy sensato tomar en cuenta sus palabras en ese estado, por muy honestas que sean. Ojalá también te emocione este capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Okita kagura** : ¡Que gusto, amiga! Gracias por continuar apoyándome. Disfruta este capítulo cuando tengas oportunidad. Saludos...

: ¡Hola! Gracias por unirte a los comentarios. Y por cierto, ¿quien no querría un hombre como Kyouya? Jejeje sobre Nozomi, no pidas cosas complicadas. No se le puede dar algo de lo que ha carecido toooda su vida. En fin, un saludo...

 **Sofitkm** : Gracias por comentar de nuevo. Disfruta mucho este capítulo. Saludos...

Nos leemos pronto...


	6. Paso en falso

**Capítulo 6 - Paso en falso.**

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejar que saque mis propias conclusiones?- insistió Tamaki al no tener una respuesta.

-Hablemos en mi oficina.- propuso Kyouya con serenidad.

-¿Para que trates de envolverme en tus mentiras de nuevo? No, gracias.

-Yo me encargaré, Kyouya.- dijo Haruhi con determinación, colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo en una fugaz y discreta caricia. -No tienes porque involucrarte más. Tamaki, acompáñame a mi oficina.

-Haruhi...- el heredero Ootori no pudo evitar que su mirada se endureciera.

-Voy a estar bien.

-De acuerdo. Si lo necesitas, estaré por aquí.

Ella asintió y luego emprendió el camino hacia su despacho, seguida de cerca por Tamaki. Cuando Haruhi y su esposo estuvieron dentro, la joven cerró la puerta. Entonces el rubio comenzó a batir palmas con lentitud, del modo elegante que era tan propio de él.

-¡Bien, bien! Una gran jugada de tu parte. Asegurarte a Kyouya como aliado, poniéndolo en mi contra. ¡Qué astuta!

-Aquí nadie está en contra tuya, no seas estúpido.

-¿Y qué pretendía Kyouya siguiendo tu juego y ocultándote de mi?

-Se lo he pedido yo. No quiero que lo involucres en esto. Kyouya solo ha sido un buen amigo y ha cuidado de mí y de tu hija. Ahora mismo trabajo para él.

-Ya veo. Es por eso que ni siquiera has tocado el dinero que he depositado como pensión.

-Eso es para tu hija. Cuando ella lo decida podrá disponer de esos recursos. Yo no tocaré tu dinero.

-¿Donde está Marie?

-Kotoko está en casa con su niñera. Acordaremos horarios y días de visita antes del divorcio.

-¿Insistes?

-Insistiré cuanto sea necesario. Hasta que haya firmado los papeles que rompan toda relación entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué, Haruhi? ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. El sentimiento se fue, solo eso.

-Yo te amo todavía. ¿Qué hice para que dejaras de amarme?

-¡Por favor, Tamaki! Fue una cuestión de ambos. No lo sé. El día a día me fue desgastando, la carga fue demasiada. ¡No importa! Lo que importa es que no deseo continuar casada contigo. Respeta mi decisión.

-¿Hay alguien más?

Haruhi abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Alguien más? Si el sentido de esa pregunta hacía referencia a un espacio en su corazón y sus sentimientos, sí, había alguien. Se había enamorado de Kyouya. Sin embargo, eso no podría ser. Él era un hombre con un compromiso previo. Así que en realidad no había "alguien más".

-No, no se trata de eso. Finalmente estoy siendo lo que quiero ser. Mi carrera avanza al ritmo que deseo.

-Y podría seguir siendo así, te lo prometo. Regresa conmigo, no impediré que continúes.

-¡Cielos! Escúchame: quiero el divorcio. Es definitivo.

-Nuestra hija crecerá sin una familia. ¿Podrás vivir con eso?

-Lo prefiero a que crezca entre unos padres llenos de resentimientos.

-No pienso darme por vencido.

-Pues yo tampoco. Llegaré hasta donde sea necesario. Vas a obligarme a no tenerte ninguna consideración en los tribunales.

-Kyouya te respalda, ¿eh?

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin previo aviso. El heredero Ootori avanzó al interior para encarar al rubio. La fría mirada gris se posaba sin reparos en aquellos ojos violáceos.

-Le quitas el tiempo a mi Asesora legal. Sugiero que interrumpas tu visita ahora.- le dijo con esa calma peligrosa que le era tan característica.

-No es tu asunto, Kyouya.- le retó él.

-Vienes en horas de trabajo a importunar a una de mis empleadas. Una de mis amistades más apreciables tiene una difícutad...por donde lo veas, es asunto mío.

Completamente perturbada, Haruhi miraba de cerca a esos dos. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

-Creí que eras mi amigo.- le acusó Tamaki.

-Soy tu amigo...y no puedo dejarte hacer cosas estúpidas. Así que basta. Vete a casa.

El rubio apretó los puños y desvió la mirada de la del joven Ootori. Luego se precipitó a la salida, golpeando con el hombro a su amigo durante su paso. Kyouya permaneció impasible. Un estrepitoso caminar por los pasillos les confirmó que se había marchado.

Después de algunos segundos, Haruhi no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.

-Quería evitar esto. Quería evitarlo con todo mi corazón. Aprecias tanto a Tamaki y él a ti. Acaban de arruinar la mejor amistad que ambos han tenido.

-¿Es lo que te preocupa ahora?- él estaba en verdad confundido.

-Me ha preocupado todo este tiempo. No debió suceder.

-No es culpa tuya. No podía simplemente hacerme a un lado.

-No merezco tantas consideraciones.

Entonces Kyouya colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de la joven, limpiando los rastros de su llanto con los pulgares.

-Me importas más de lo que crees, Haruhi. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Ella se decidió a romper ese contacto para aferrarse al pecho del heredero Ootori, escondiendo su rostro de él. No podía seguir mirando sus ojos grises...corría el riesgo de caer rendida ante ellos.

 ****0****

Un lujoso vehículo acababa de aparcar frente a la entrada de uno de los más exclusivos centros de convenciones del país. Empleados del sitio se acercaron para abrir las puertas del automotor. Con un aire imponente, el heredero Ootori descendió y dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, aguardando a que Haruhi le diera alcance. Hamasaki y otro colaborador les acompañaban.

Cuando Haruhi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kyouya colocó con suavidad una mano a la mitad de la espalda femenina para que siguiera su paso. Él detestaba que la joven caminase detrás suyo, como el resto de sus subordinados. Los dos hombres los seguían de cerca mientras avanzaban por un amplio salón ocupado por casi un centenar de personas. Todas ellas, del círculo empresarial. Las respetuosas reverencias al notar la presencia del Presidente Ootori no se hicieron esperar.

Una llamativa risa llegó de uno de los rincones cercanos de aquel salón. Era vivaz y denotaba una inmensa confianza. Haruhi giró su rostro para ver al dueño de aquella carcajada. Era un hombre joven, quizá solo un par de años mayor que Kyouya. Con el cabello castaño rojizo, peinado hacia atrás. Un par de ojos dorados que parecían sumamente astutos y un tanto despiadados. Sus labios curvados en una descarada sonrísa perfecta. Era también bastante alto. La joven no tenía ningun reparo en reconocer para sí misma que era un tipo atractivo.

-Ese arrogante imbécil.- murmuró el heredero Ootori con fastidio, ganándose la atención de Haruhi.

El semblante de Kyouya se había endurecido, obligándolo a tensar la mandíbula. Ella se desconcertó.

Un ligero toque distrajo a la joven, quien miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Hamasaki muy próximo a ella.

-Ese sujeto es Ryuutaro Aizawa.- le susurró al oído.

Haruhi recordó haber leído acerca de él en una de esas revistas de empresarios. Era el único heredero de un imperio farmacéutico. Sabía también de primera mano que, aunque una alianza con los Ootori resultaría muy conveniente para ambas partes, las familias se negaban a hacer negocios debido a viejas rencillas.

La mirada de Ryuutaro se dirigió entonces a ellos, específicamente a Kyouya, y sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba.

-Ootori.- le dijo a modo de saludo sin perder su sonrísa.

-Aizawa.- respondió él, manteniéndose sereno.

-Tiempo sin verte. Dime, ¿por fin superaron la crisis después de perder contra nosotros el trato con los Uotani?

-¿Crisis? Apenas fue un ligero inconveniente.

-¿De verdad? No es lo que recuerdo. Tu viejo no parecía muy complacido.

-Figuraciones tuyas. Pero si te sirve saberlo, ya no estarás compitiendo contra mi padre. Espero que en verdad te quede claro.

-¿Eres un rival digno, Ootori? Aún lo dudo. Todo el mundo sabe lo débil que te has vuelto.

Kyouya apretó los puños, luchando por conservar la calma mientras ese hombre lo miraba con superioridad.

-Ryuutaro Aizawa...heredero del Corporativo Aizawa.- dijo Haruhi con cierto aire distraído, interrumpiendo aquel duelo de miradas. -No me parece que alguien como usted deba hacer tanto alarde de su posición. Después de todo, sólo se le consideró como sucesor por el hecho de ser el único varón en medio de cuatro mujeres. No es como si sus habilidades en los negocios fuesen tan formidables.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora una dama debe dar la cara por ti, Ootori?- Ryuutaro sonrió con arrogancia mientras miraba a Haruhi. Aunque él mostrara ese gesto, la joven podía ver un rastro de furia en sus ojos.

Kyouya no respondió. Miraba a su compañera completamente pasmado, lo mismo que sus subordinados.

-No es lo que usted asegura. El Presidente Ootori no requiere demostrar algo a una persona como usted. A diferencia suya, él se ganó su lugar.

-¿Podría acaso él levantar una empresa al borde de la ruina en tan solo un año?

Haruhi se encogió en hombros con una ligera sonrísa.

-Nadie le ha cuestionado eso. Pero, ¿sabe? Me he documentado acerca de las actividades de sus empresas. Hay un par de detalles que me hacen dudar sobre si sus procedimientos son...del todo legales.

Entonces la sonrísa se borró del rostro de Aizawa.

-¿Quien demonios eres?

-¡Ah! Me disculpo. Haruhi Fuijoka, Asesora legal del emporio Ootori.

-¿No te parece que esa acusación es bastante atrevida, pequeña flor?

-Tómelo a su gusto. Pero seguramente...si se le ordenara una auditoría, el valor de sus acciones caería de un modo considerable.

-¿Me amenaza, señorita?

-¿Quiere correr el riesgo de averiguarlo?

Kyouya no podía apartar su anonadada mirada de la escena. Sabía que Haruhi había crecido satisfactoriamente a lo largo de aquellos meses. Sin embargo, justo cuando creía haberlo visto todo acerca de ella, le sorprendía con actos como el que estaba cometiendo. Y le provocaban respetarla y admirarla aún más.

Luego de sostener su mirada varios segundos y no ver rastro de dudas, el joven Aizawa ablandó el semblante y soltó una animada y sonora carcajada.

-¡Vaya mujercita te has conseguido, Ootori!- le dijo entre risas. Tiene bastantes agallas *****. Me pregunto si estaría dispuesta a trabajar para mí si le ofrezco algo mejor a lo que tu le das.

-Te sugiero que no pierdas tu tiempo. Su lealtad me pertenece.- habló al fin el heredero Ootori, dirigiéndole a Haruhi una mirada significativa.

-Comprendo. Parece que, después de todo, podrías ser alguien confiable. ¿Te gustaría que hablaramos de negocios? Mañana por la noche daré una fiesta en la mansión de mi familia en Okinawa. Será un placer contar con tu presencia...y asegúrate de que tu florecilla te acompañe. Mi asistente se pondrá en contacto más tarde para indicarte la hora y la dirección.

Con una elegante reverencia, Ryuutaro Aizawa se retiró.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡El jefe Aizawa quiere hacer negocios con nosotros! ¡Apenas lo creo!- exclamó Hamasaki con desbordada emoción.

-¿Cómo es que has sido capaz de hacer algo así?- le cuestionó Kyouya a Haruhi en un sobreactuado tono frío. Él no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse cuan complacido estaba.

-No lo sé.- respondió la joven, apartando la mirada de la de Kyouya.

Pero claro que lo sabía. Cuando ese sujeto le había llamado débil, algo en ella saltó como una llamarada. Y no había podido evitar salir en su defensa.

-¿Hablabas en serio sobre tus dudas en sus actividades?

-Solo fue una corazonada.- reconoció un tanto apenada.

-¿Estabas fanfarroneando?- esta vez, el heredero Ootori no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-Quizás...un poco.

Una intensa mirada gris se posó en ella. Primero con total admiración. Lentamente, los rasgos de Kyouya se fueron suavizando, hasta que él se llevó una mano a la frente y su cuerpo comenzó a tener ligeros espasmos. Sin poder soportarlo más, una carcajada baja brotó de los labios de Kyouya. Sus subordinados lo veían atónitos. ¿El Presidente Ootori estaba riendo? ¡Era inaudito!

Habiendo recuperado la compostura, Kyouya giró un poco su cuerpo para mirar a Hamasaki y a su compañero.

-Espero que esto les deje en claro por qué esta mujer es digna de estar en el lugar que ocupa.

 ****0****

Fue muy temprano por la mañana cuando Kyouya pasó a recoger a Haruhi a su apartamento. Ella abrió la puerta casi enseguida. Se disponía a salir llevando consigo una maleta pequeña. El heredero Ootori se la quitó con delicadeza. Aún cuando la veía tan fuerte y decidida, no podía dejar de tenerle las atenciones que se le daban a una dama.

-¿Es que no está Kotoko en casa?

-Tamaki ha venido anoche por ella. Se la quedará todo el fin de semana.

-Parece conveniente.

Entonces los dos se dirigieron al auto. Kyouya colocó las pertenencias de la joven en el maletero.

-¿Puedo conducir al aeropuerto?- cuestionó ella, con un gesto parecido al de una chiquilla que busca cumplir un capricho.

Kyouya sonrió de lado. Si había sido capaz de enfrentarse a uno de sus más grandes rivales...¿por qué no podría dejarla conducir su auto? Se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano, envolviéndola de un modo provocativo que la hizo sonrojar. Haruhi sintió de pronto el frío metálico en su palma.

-Adelante.- le respondió él al momento de abrirle la puerta.

Comenzaron su trayecto. El brazo derecho del joven Ootori descansaba sobre la ventanilla en un gesto despreocupado mientras su mirada se ubicaba al exterior.

-Mi hermano Yuuichi me ha llamado ayer durante uno de sus descansos. Se enteró de lo de Aizawa.- confesó, curvando ligeramente los labios. -Akito se lo dijo.

-Esas cosas se saben de inmediato entre tu círculo, ¿eh?

-¿Qué esperabas? No es como si algo así sucediera todos los días. Además, lograste algo que ninguno en mi familia pudo hacer: has abierto un camino de negociación entre dos imperios que habían estado distanciados por muchos años.

-¿Y a que se debe?

-¿Qué sé yo? Debe haber sido una estupidez. Comenzó con mi abuelo y el abuelo de Aizawa. Se odiaban.

-Y los nietos han seguido esa honorable tradición, ¿no es así?- bromeó ella sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-Yo no odio a ese idiota. Sólo no me simpatiza.

-¿Algun motivo en especial?

-Digamos que tuvimos un periodo común en nuestra infancia. Akito y Aizawa solían unirse para fastidiarme.

-¡Ah! El pobre y pequeño Kyouya.

-No era eso lo que me desagradaba. Mi hermana se dio cuenta en varias ocasiones y de inmediato salía a defenderme...entonces aquel imbécil aprovechaba su presencia para intentar cortejarla.

Una risa cantarina brotó de los labios de Haruhi imaginando a aquel precoz chiquillo hablándole de amores a una adolescente mientras su hermano pequeño se deshacía de rabia.

-Vamos, que no es gracioso.- aclaró él, intentando sonar molesto cuando en realidad deseaba sonreír.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No he podido contenerme.

Kyouya se reclinó sobre su asiento y cerró los ojos. Aquella risa melodiosa apaciguaba su alma. Se sentía tan bien. Decidió conservar un poco más aquella sensación mientras dejaba que el viento soplara sobre su rostro con suavidad.

 ****0****

Habían corrido las primeras horas de la tarde cuando llegaron a Okinawa. Un suntuoso servicio de transporte los trasladó al hotel en el que se hospedarían. De inmediato, un par de empleados les compañaron a sus habitaciones mientras les ayudaban con su escaso equipaje. Recorrieron un amplio pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-Esa es tu habitación, Haruhi. La mía es está que tienes justo enfrente. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.- dijo Kyouya antes de abrir el portal y dirigirse al interior.

Ella decidió imitarlo. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de la fiesta. Debía causar una buena impresión para que todo funcionara bien.

Unas horas más tarde, Kyouya salió de su habitación, vistiendo un elegante traje que hacía alusión a sus ojos, combinado con una camisa azul pálido. Llamó a la puerta de Haruhi un par de veces. Mientras esperaba, se percató de que uno de los botones del puño de su camisa estaba suelto. Se dispuso a corregirlo y se encontraba en ello cuando la puerta fue abierta.

El heredero Ootori no estaba preparado para presenciar lo que veían sus ojos. Le había dejado sin aliento. Ella lucía sumamente hermosa. El largo vestido negro se ceñía a las formas de su cuerpo y los finos tirantes dejaban demasiado expuesta la piel de sus suaves hombros. Y el escote...¡mierda! El escote. No era exagerado pero mostraba lo suficiente para acelerarle el corazón. Y ni que decir de su cuello, que había sido liberado de su largo cabello que ahora estaba aprisionado en una coleta que lo dejaba caer en unos espesos rizos elaborados.

-Lo siento. ¿No me he vestido acorde a la ocasión?- preguntó con preocupación al notar la reacción en él.

-No...no es eso.- respondió luego de un carraspeo. -Luces bien.

 _¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¡Maldición! Era una diosa._

-Vaya, gracias. Tú sí que eres apuesto.- confesó con timidez, ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Podemos irnos?

-Sí.-se limitó a contestar.

Kyouya le ofreció su brazo y ella no dudo en aceptarlo. Quizás solo era un impulso de sus modales pero aún así, para Haruhi era uno de los gestos más cálidos que podía recibir de él. Le reconfortaba sentir que ese brazo no la dejaría flaquear.

 ****0****

La mansión Aizawa era una propiedad enorme. La rodeaba por los costados un pequeño y claro lago, siendo una especie de muelle largo el camino hacia la entrada. Kyouya le había ofrecido nuevamente su brazo a Haruhi y de esa manera aparecieron en la fiesta. Era una celebración elegante, como podía esperarse de alguien de esa categoría. Ella miraba fascinada a su alrededor.

-Ootori.- le llamó la voz de su anfitrión mientras se acercaba a ellos. -Es todo un honor recibirlos. Señorita.- agregó sosteniendo la mano de Haruhi y depositando un beso en ella. -Sea bienvenida. Luce hermosa.

-Gracias.- contestó sin más.

-Pasen por aquí.- indicó guiándolos a una mesa en la que se encontraba una joven dama. -Los presento. Ella es mi prometida, Natsumi Uotani. Linda, él es Kyouya Ootori, presidente de operaciones del corporativo Ootori, y su acompañante, la señorita Haruhi Fujioka.

Luego de las respectivas reverencias, los cuatro tomaron asiento.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles un poco de vino?- dijo Aizawa mientras servía en un par de copas.

Cuando se las extendió a sus invitados, Haruhi pareció dudar.

-Adelante, señorita.- le animó. -Es una cosecha especial de uno de los viñedos de mi familia. Le gustará.

La joven abogada apenas mojó sus labios. No acostumbraba a beber. Sin embargo, debía admitir que el sabor era agradable. Ryuutaro sonrió complacido.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre negocios ante la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres. Se estaban entablando buenos y sustanciosos acuerdos. Haruhi estaba complacida. Luego de un par de horas, la joven Uotani se levantó de su asiento.

-Iré a refrescarme un poco. ¿Quisiera compañarme, señorita Fujioka?

La aludida se levantó con una disculpa y aceptó la invitación. Kyouya la siguió a discreción con la mirada. Aizawa sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te gustan los juegos de peligro, ¿eh, Ootori?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es evidente...de ti y de tu asesora.

Kyouya le dirigió una mirada endurecida. Ryuutaro soltó una animada carcajada.

-¡Vamos! No te atrevas a decirme que me equivoco. He notado como la miras...como la tocas. Eres de los que buscan mantener las manos de otros lejos de sus cosas. Lo comprendo.

-No es una cosa.- aclaró con serenidad.

Entonces el heredero Aizawa mostró una sonrísa ligera.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Te importa de verdad. Un dilema, ¿no es así? Nuestro círculo reprueba los sentimientos honestos a cambio del prestigio y el poder. No quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

De nuevo, Kyouya no dijo una palabra pero eso tenía sin cuidado a su anfitrión. Sabía que él era de ese modo.

-Debe resultarte complicado desearla así y no hacer nada. De ser tú, ya la hubiese tenido en mi cama.

-Cuidado con lo que dices.- le advirtió con calma.

-Lo siento, hombre. Tienes que reconocer que es muy atractiva.

El joven Ootori miraba con aire ausente hacia otro punto.

-¿Quieres mi consejo? Arriésgate. Me parece que la chica vale la pena.

Ryuutaro continuaba mirándolo. Luego exhaló con suavidad y su semblante pareció ponerse serio un instante.

-¿Sabes por qué te he detestado tanto? Mi viejo se atrevió a decirme una vez "¿Por qué no puedes ser como el chico joven de los Ootori?" Había cometido una falta y él estaba molesto. ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mí que mi propio padre me dijera algo así? Ese maldito te admiraba y no creo que fuera por que seas un cobarde.

Entonces, la serena mirada de Kyouya se posó en Aizawa, asimilando cada una de sus palabras sin mostrar emoción alguna. Justo después, Haruhi y Natsumi arrivaron de nuevo a la mesa. Una charla trivial cortaba el silencio. El heredero Ootori permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos.

 ****0****

Caminaban por el amplio pasillo del hotel. Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones. Él la llevaba del brazo. Al notarlo tan silencioso, Haruhi se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Es que no ha resultado como esperabas?

-No es eso. Esta velada ha sido muy importante para la empresa.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te ha mantenido tan distante? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Estoy agotado.

En ese momento, se detuvieron. Estaban ya frente a la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

-Ve a descansar.- le dijo ella al momento de deshacerse del contacto.

Kyouya la miró mientras ella buscaba la llave. Un fuerte deseo recorría todo su cuerpo. Y las palabras de Aizawa no le eran de ayuda. _Arriésgate_ resonaba en su mente. Un paso en falso. Sin pensarlo más, el heredero Ootori se arrojó contra Haruhi, aprisionándola contra la puerta.

-¡Kyouya! ¿Qué...?

La pregunta quedó atrapada en los labios de ambos. Él la besaba con urgencia, pero sin perder la maestría y la delicia del acto mismo. En cuestión de segundos la sometió a su voluntad, provocando que le correspondiera. En cuanto les hizo falta respirar, sus rostros apenas se separaron.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! Voy a hacerte mía ahora.

 *****0*****

¿Qué tal? Les adelanto el capítulo porque este fin de semana no me será posible actualizar...¡no me maten! Prometo subir la continuación cuanto antes. Espero que les guste el capítulo y aviso de una vez que tendrá contenido adulto. Una aclaración más: cuando Ryuutaro dice lo de "agallas" coloqué el * porque en realidad tuve que suavizar la expresión. Digamos que en mi alocada cabecita este personaje, a pesar de su clase social y sus modales, es un tipo de lo más guarro jajaja. Una disculpa por eso. En fin, disfrútenlo.

Gracias a quienes leen y mis agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Yurica** : Otra vez, amiga, gracias. Que bien que te guste esto. Resolviendo tu duda acerca del beso...¿te comparto algo gracioso? Cuando mi marido y yo aún eramos amigos, llegó un momento en el que la tensión entre ambos era demasiada. Una noche, cuando nos despedíamos, él se acercó como para besarme los labios. Te juro que el corazón se me salía y luego de unos segundos, me besó la frente y se hizo el desentendido hablando de otras cosas. Y yo "¿en serio? ¿EN SERIO? ¡Infeliiiiiz!" Así que colcluyo que para algunos hombres resulta sencillo hacer eso. Jejeje perdón por la proyección. Ojalá te guste el capítulo y me regales otro comentario. Saludos...

 **Okita kagura** : Y vuelve a haber otro giro. Espero que te guste, amiga. Besos...

 **Mutemuia** : Amiga...¡pero si se van a complicar las cosas! Un acto precipitado que les va a traer sufrimiento a más de uno, cof cof, Nozomi cof cof. En fin, desiciones de peso. Espero que continúes leyendo para averiguarlo. Gracias por tu apoyo, Maite. Nos leemos...

 **Sofitkm** : Amiguita, no te preocupes, las relaciones personales son cuestión de compromiso, tolerancia y convicción. El día que decidas que quieres estar con alguien, funcionará, aún con los consabidos retos que implica. De nuevo con Nozomi...¿sabes por qué Kyouya la eligió? Precisamente porque sabía que su caracter le hacía imposible enamorarse de ella. Para ser su compañera hace falta fortaleza y determinación. Él quiere una compañera a la que pueda admirar y que le apoye, justo como Haruhi. En fin, no desesperes que no falta mucho. Espero que te guste y comentes otra vez. Muchas gracias. Saludos...

 **PaulaGaTo** : Como ya habrás leído, no corrió sangre...al menos no por ahora muajajaja. Disfruta el capítulo. Saludos...

 **xxxSerinaxxx** : You're right. Nozomi tries and tries but fails to recover that which has not had the love of her husband. Only hope she did not suffer too. Upss...too late jajaja. Thank you very much for your review. Enjoy the chapter. See you soon.

 **Barbara gizela:** Servida. Gracias por tu comentario. Y una disculpa porque al parecer he puesto tu nombre en un formato que ffnet no acepta en el capítulo anterior. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Saludos...

Gracias a todas por su apoyo.

Nos leemos pronto...


	7. Prohibido

*Precaución: contenido adulto. Lee bajo tu riesgo.*

 **Capítulo 7 - Prohibido.**

Haruhi colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kyouya, tratando de empujarlo. Él no cedía.

-¿Qué dices, Kyouya? ¡Basta!

-Quiero poseerte y hacer que grites mi nombre. Te deseo.

-¡Detente, por favor!

-También me deseas. Lo sé.

-Eso no importa. Eres un hombre casado. Yo...no podría...-

Aquello no detuvo a Kyouya, quien acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de Haruhi, besándola ahora de un modo más pausado. Ella lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando se separaron. El heredero Ootori la mantenía aún prisionera contra la puerta.

-Nozomi sabe que no siento nada por ella.

-Da igual. Es tu esposa. Eso cuenta para mí.

-Haruhi, por favor, no me prives de tí. No sé como he podido soportar tanto tiempo sin poder besarte, sin poder tocarte como lo hago ahora. Estoy a punto de volverme loco.

Otro beso, ansioso y apasionado. La joven cerró los ojos. No. Aquello no era correcto...pero estaba cediendo. La manera en la que él la besaba y la acariciaba estaba nublando su razón. Por supuesto que lo deseaba. Sería hipócrita no admitir que estaba disfrutando ese contacto con Kyouya, porque era él. Porque finalmente reconocía que lo amaba. Aún así, pesaba sobre su conciencia el hecho de que el heredero Ootori estaba unido en matrimonio.

-¡Kyouyaaa!- gritó al sentir que le besaba el cuello, dando ligeros mordizcos a su paso. -Noo...no podemos.

Él se detuvo un momento. Sin liberarla, levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos. Haruhi respiraba con dificultad. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

-Olvida por un momento lo demás y responde...¿tú me amas?

Ella abrió se mostró muy sorprendida.

-Yo...- no fue capaz de contestar. Desvió el rostro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Es un sí o un no. Mírame.- le ordenó con intensidad pero sin alzar la voz.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Dame tu respuesta.

No podía estar más azorada. No solo porque aquel acontecimiento era muy inesperado sino porque esos ojos tan profundos la sometían a su entera voluntad.

-Te...te amo, Kyouya.

Entonces una suave exhalación salió de los labios del heredero Ootori. Al igual que su semblante se ablandó.

-Abre la puerta, ¿o es que prefieres ir a mi habitación?

-¡No! No hagamos esto.

-No creo ser capaz de soportarlo otro día más.

-¿Me convertirás en tu amante?- le acusó con evidente decepción.

-¿Es que no he sido claro?

-Quieres acostarte conmigo. Es más que claro.

-Te quiero como mi compañera.

-Ya tienes una esposa. Y yo...por desgracia aún estoy casada.

-Lo solucionaremos.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era que el joven Ootori permanecía tan tranquilo? ¿Siquiera hablaba en serio?

-Por favor, no juegues conmigo, Kyouya.

-¿Qué de todo esto te parece un juego? ¿Acaso no me conoces?

Era cierto. Lo conocía. Si estaba conciente de algo, era que él solía mostrarse sin máscaras ante ella. Había podido ver aspectos que Kyouya prefería mantener para sí mismo. Había expuesto algunas de sus debilidades. Si eso no le hacía confiar en él, nada lo haría.

Haruhi negó enérgicamente.

-No es correcto.- susurró.

-Te diré qué no es correcto. No es correcto que te hayas casado con un hombre al que realmente no amabas. No es correcto que al creerte perdida, haya tenido que tomar la decisión de casarme con una mujer que no despierta en mí la más mínima emoción o deseo. No es correcto que haya tenido que esperarte casi cinco años y ahora quieras alejarte de mí.

La joven estaba desconcertada...¿hace cuanto que Kyouya sentía eso por ella?

-Déjame sentirte, Haruhi. Lo...lo necesito. Necesito tu calor, tus caricias, tus besos...

Mientras decía eso, el heredero Ootori había comenzado de nuevo a besarla. Eran besos fugaces que viajaban de sus labios al resto del rostro femenino y de ahí al cuello. Las atrevidas manos de él le acariciaban el trasero por encima del vestido. Un suave gemido emitido por ella le hizo saber que había doblegado su voluntad.

Fue entonces que Kyouya la arrastró al otro lado del pasillo, hacia la puerta de enfrente que pertenecía a su habitación. Sacó la llave de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y la introdujo rápido en la cerradura. Más que la impaciencia por sentirla era prevenir que Haruhi pudiese cambiar de idea y rechazarlo nuevamente. Cuando el portal cedió, el heredero Ootori volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella con voracidad. De ese modo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para tenerla dentro del dormitorio. La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente pero no interrumpieron el contacto.

La joven permanecía de espaldas contra la pared, con aquel firme cuerpo masculino siendo su prisión personal. Él la besaba de tal manera que la hacía sentirse mareada y ansiosa. Su cuello y sus hombros estaban siendo torturados con el calor y la sensualidad dr los labios de Kyouya y ella no podía más que gemir su nombre. Sin dejar de lado lo que hacía, él se despojó de la corbata y el saco que llevaba puestos y los arrojó lejos. Luego se desabotonó la camisa hasta la mitad. Haruhi aceptó aquella silenciosa invitación a concluir la labor por sí misma. Se moría por tocarlo.

Motivada por aquella desenfrenada pasión, ella no tuvo pudor ni timidez mientras se encargaba de aquella prenda, descubriendo así el marcado torso del heredero Ootori. Los finos dedos de la joven se deleitaban sintiendo los músculos tensarse a su toque, arrancando de la boca de él un gruñido bajo que se ahogaba contra sus propios labios.

Los tirantes del vestido de Haruhi cayeron por los hombros, dejando piel expuesta a su paso. Kyouya pudo notar que ella no llevaba sostén...y la ansiedad lo consumió. Desajustó su pantalón y liberó su erección. Luego, sus hábiles manos levantaron la parte inferior del vestido, dejando el paso libre hacia la ropa interior femenina. Un par de dedos osaron explorar la intimidad de la joven. Ella gimió de un modo escandaloso.

-Estás húmeda.- le dijo al oído con voz excitada.

Él le levantó la pierna izquierda, sujetándola por la parte posterior de la rodilla. Su otra mano la sujetaba por el glúteo derecho. Haruhi ya respiraba con dificultad. Sin más miramientos, apartó las bragas y entró en ella. La joven lanzó un grito de placer y Kyouya tensó la mandíbula. Comenzaron a mecer sus caderas a un ritmo constante y moderado. El heredero Ootori se daba su tiempo para besarla con ardor, bajando luego por su cuello y luego bajando al nacimiento de sus pechos. Miró maravillado como esos suaves montículos se movían al ritmo de su vaivén.

Haruhi cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse solo en esas sensaciones. Sabía que se arrepentiría en cuanto todo terminara, sin embargo, ahora solo podía repetirse que Kyouya era suyo. El movimiento se volvió demandante. Los gemidos de ella anunciaban que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Abre los ojos.- le ordenó él. -Quiero que me mires.

La joven lo hizo. Con el rostro completamente ruborizado y con los sonidos de su goce, se encontró con la mirada gris de su amante, tan avasalladora. El heredero Ootori tambíen parecía estar cerca de su límite. Entonces Haruhi gritó su nombre mientras era presa de intensas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Al sentirla presionando su miembro de esa forma, Kyouya empujó de nuevo y permitió que su simiente se liberara.

Él colocó la pierna de Haruhi de nuevo sobre el suelo, sin embargo, ella apenas podía sostenerse. Su estructura entera temblaba. El heredero Ootori la abrazó y ella se aferró a sus hombros mientras lograba normalizar su respiración. Permanecieron así un rato.

-Hemos hecho algo terrible, Kyouya.- susurró ella contra la piel de su hombro.

-No me arrepiento. Lo haría mil veces.

-¿Acaso tu mujer no te merece un poco de vergüenza?

-Le pediré el divorcio.

La joven se separó de él.

-¿Por qué harás eso?

-Porque no siento nada por ella y lo que acaba de suceder cambia por completo las cosas.

-¡Ah, cielos! Es mi culpa.

-Ambos somos adultos y esa es mi decisión. No puedo seguir más casado con Nozomi. Será lo mejor para ella y para mí.

-Pero...la pobre va a sufrir...-

-Nuestro matrimonio no funciona ni funcionará jamás. Te agradecería que no la compadezcas. No será lo peor en el mundo que le pueda suceder. Además, ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí, no quisiera dejarte marchar. Te quiero conmigo.

-Tengo un pasado, Kyouya...-

-Y lo acepto. Al tomarte a ti, adquiero también el compromiso de apoyarte en la crianza de tu hija. Al igual que tú, esa niña es algo especial para mí.

-Tamaki no lo aceptará. Ya es difícil que quiera darme el divorcio. Puede demorar meses. Y luego de eso deberá pasar un año para poder formalizar una relación.

-Esperaré lo necesario. Me quedaré junto a ti.

Haruhi suspiró ligeramente. Había una mezcla de sensaciones en su interior. Había miedo, angustia, incertidumbre...pero también el consuelo de un amor honesto. Las palabras de Kyouya la conmovían y le inspiraban amarlo más. Él le regaló una sonrísa de suficiencia antes de acercarse a besarla.

-Quiero más de tí.- le confesó el heredero Ootori cuando se separaron.

Entonces se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama para amarla nuevamente.

 ****0****

Tachibana aparcó el vehículo frente a una boutique de renombre. Luego se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera para ayudar a Nozomi a descender.

-Gracias. Procuraré no hacerle esperar demasiado.- dijo la joven.

-Tómese su tiempo. Yo esperaré aquí.

Tras aquello, Nozomi entró al establecimiento, siendo recibida por varias empleadas, quienes le sonreían con agrado.

-¡Qué gusto recibirla, señora Ootori!

-Señora Ootori, han llegado las telas que encargó. Y si nos permite, podemos mostrarle algunas otras que pueden ser de su agrado.

Ella se limitaba a asentir y mantener una tímida sonrísa, abrumada por tantas atenciones. Dos de las tres chicas que le atendían fueron por la mercancía. La otra de quedó a su lado. Sin pretenderlo, Nozomi escuchó la conversación de un par de mujeres que se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Mira! Es la esposa del menor de los Ootori, el que se convirtió en el heredero.

-¡Oh, sí! El presidente Ootori. Mi hermana trabaja en la sede de la corporación. ¿Sabes que se rumora que ese muchacho Ootori tiene a su amante trabajando para él? ¡Es todo un escándalo!

-¡No te creo! ¿De verdad?

-Así es. Nadie sabe de donde apareció. No pertenece a buena familia. Dicen que es divorciada.

-¿Con una divorciada? ¿Qué les pasa a esos hombres?

-Y eso no es todo. Ella tiene una hija. Algunos creen que Ootori es el padre.

-¡Cielos! Pobre de su esposa que tiene que soportar esa deshonra.

Nozomi había escuchado cada palabra. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y un nudo le bloqueó la garganta. Kyouya tenía otra mujer. ¡Tenía que ser mentira!

-Acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso.- le dijo a la empleada. Su voz era casi un susurro.

La esposa del heredero Ootori salió del lugar tan rápido como pudo. Se sentía terrible. Empezaba a sentirse mareada y le era difícil respirar. Ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando Tachibana se aproximó a auxiliarla.

-¡Señora Ootori!

Al verla inconciente, el hombre la sostuvo y la llevó al auto para dirigirse de inmediato a un hospital.

 ****0****

Haruhi despertó con uno de los brazos de Kyouya rodeando su cintura. No tenía idea de la hora que era, pero dada la intensa luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana, deducía que era muy tarde. Ella trató de incorporarse pero el heredero Ootori reforzó su agarre.

-Quédate un poco más.- pidió con voz soñolienta mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Debemos estar en el aeropuerto esta tarde y ni siquiera sé la hora.

-Estaremos a tiempo.

Habían estado tan ocupados durante la noche que terminaron exhaustos. Era obvio que el tiempo que hubiesen dormido ahora no les parecería suficiente. Haruhi se desprendió con cuidado del abrazo de Kyouya y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación. De seguro su bolso estaría por ahí.

-Es casi la una de la tarde.- declaró ella una vez que pudo ver el reloj en su móvil. -Debemos darnos prisa.

El heredero Ootori se incorporó sobre la cama. Sus pantalones habían quedado olvidados muy cerca. Los tomó y sacó su móvil de uno de los bolsillos.

-¡Mierda!- soltó frustrado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo casi veinte llamadas y cinco mensajes de voz.

-¡Oh! Saldré de aquí para que puedas hacer tus llamadas.

-No, quédate. Llamaré ahora.

Haruhi guardó silencio y se mantuvo quieta en su sitio. Kyouya esperaba a que la persona al otro lado de la línea respondiera.

-¿Hermana? Soy Kyouya...No, no había podido contestar el móvil...¿Qué ocurre?...¿Cuando sucedió?...¿Está bien?... De acuerdo, iré en cuanto llegue a Tokio.

Cuando la llamada terminó, él exhaló frustrado.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- le cuestionó ella con preocupación.

-No, ha sido una tontería, nada más.

Y con el semblante endurecido, el joven Ootori se dirigió a la ducha sin decir una palabra más.

 ****0****

Ya en su ciudad, Kyouya se encargó primero de dejar a Haruhi en casa. La acompañó al interior y se despidía de ella como si no fuese a verla al día siguiente. Él la estrechaba contra sí con urgencia, palpando sus suaves curvas con deseo. La besaba con desenfreno mientras ella trataba de liberarse.

-¡Ah, Kyouya! Debes...irte ya. Le has...prometido a tu hermana...que irías...pronto.- le dijo entre besos.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No, pero sabes que no puedes quedarte.

Resignado, el joven Ootori depositó un último beso en los labios de Haruhi y se apartó de ella.

-Te veré mañana en la oficina.- le dijo a modo de despedida antes de salir por la puerta.

Si no se iba ahora ya no lo haría. De no haber recibido el llamado de su hermana, habría pasado la noche con Haruhi. Kyouya subió a su auto y se dirigió al hospital. Fuyumi le había notificado que Nozomi había tenido una crisis y que estaba siendo atendida. Para Kyouya, aquello no era más que un fastidioso inconveniente. Después de aparcar el coche, él pasó por la entrada principal del hospital. Una vez que averiguó el número de habitación en la que se encontraba su esposa, tomó su rumbo.

Poco antes de llegar, se topó con Yuuichi en el pasillo.

-Hermano.- le llamó el menor de los Ootori.

-Kyouya, hemos tratado de localizarte desde ayer.

-MI reunión con Aizawa terminó hasta muy tarde y me he pasado la mañana durmiendo.

-Lo comprendo. Aquí pudimos mantener controlada la situación con tu esposa pero Fuyumi insistía en que debías estar acompañándola.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Escucha, no es grave pero si es algo que requiere ciertas atenciones. Tuvo una crisis nerviosa y derivó en hipotensión. ¿Tenías conocimiento de que lo padeciera?

-No.

-Por lo que pude ver, ella lleva tiempo con esa situación. A la larga, puede afectar órganos como el corazón. Lo que necesita ahora es estar tranquila, evitar emociones fuertes y seguir un tratamiento médico.

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así?- preguntó Kyouya con reserva.

-No ha querido decírselo a nadie. Tachibana la ha traído luego de que ella fuese a hacer algunas compras. No sabe qué pudo ocurrir.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Claro. Seguramente le dará gusto que esté aquí.

Kyouya hizo una reverencia a su hermano mayor para luego seguir su camino. Al llegar a la habitación indicada, dio un par de golpes firmes a la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió el portal y entró.

Nozomi estaba de pie, mirando por una ventana, vestida con esa ligera bata de hospital.

-Deberías estar en cama.- le reprendió él.

Ella giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos lucían más apagados que de costumbre.

-Solo quería mirar un poco.

-Pues no estás aquí en calidad de turísta. Eres una paciente y debes guardar reposo.

Nozomi no hizo ni un intento por moverse. Kyouya no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ello.

-¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido contigo?- le preguntó al fin.

-Tengo...ciertos miedos, querido.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Acerca de ti. Tengo miedo de que decidas abandonarme algún día.

Los ojos del heredero Ootori no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Algún motivo en especial para esa idea?

-No. Solo es eso, una idea. Pero me pone mal.

Fue luego que Nozomi se apartó de la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia su marido. Sin previo aviso, ella lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, mujer?- la cuestionó como si hablase con un niño muy pequeño.

La joven no dijo nada. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Kyouya negó con frustración. Sus brazos se mantenían a sus costados, sin tocarla.

-No me dejarás, ¿cierto? No lo harás

-Deja de llorar. Es malo para tu salud.

Él no era de los que evadían pero en ese momento no podía solo decirle la verdad. No cuando ella se encontraba en ese estado. Su decisión no había cambiado. Le pediría el divorcio cuando fuera adecuado...pero por hoy lo dejaría pasar.

Escondida aún en el pecho de su esposo, Nozomi no podía detener su llanto. Percibía en su camisa un olor que no le era familiar. Era un perfume de mujer. Así que, después de todo, él si tenía una amante.

 *****0*****

Aquí queda el capítulo de hoy. Ya habiéndome liberado de mi compromiso del fin de semana es que he podido actualizar. Espero que les guste y espero sus impresiones y comentarios.

Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y mis agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Mutemuia** : Jajaja pues sí, Maite...creo que ahí solo faltó el pavimento jajaja. Me hiciste la noche con esa frase. Y como ya habrás leído...se ha roto el primer corazón (sabíamos que pasaría) y eso que aún no los ve juntos. Imagina lo que pasará entonces. En fin, muchas gracias, amiga. Adoro tus comentarios. Un beso...

 **xxxSerinaxxx** : Yes! It's time to affaire! Kyouya and Haruhi can stay together finally. Thank you very much. See you soon.

 **Yurica** : ¡Oh, si! Tibio por ahora...pero ya verás cuando Tamaki se entere. Jajaja con Aizawa me divertí mucho. El tipo no tiene moral y no tiene escrúpulos cuando se trata de dar consejos. Quizás era el empujón que Kyouya necesitaba. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos...

 **Okita Kagura** : Jajaja así es, caso de la vida real. En ese momento estaba tan desconcertada que no tuve reacción. A la fecha le he preguntado sobre eso y dice que "es que tu no querías" jajaja me doy de topes contra la pared. Pero en fin, así es él. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Saludos...

 **Cristianrey1980** : ¡Listo! He aquí la continuación. Gracias por leerme a pesar de tus ocupaciones. Lo aprecio bastante. Saludos...

 **Sofitkm** : Amiga, claro que no era el momento (o quizás sí) pero de no ser así se pierde el sentido del título de esta historia. En fin, espero te guste. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos...

 **PaulaGaTo** : Tú continua pendiente de esta trama, ya luego nos encargamos de Nozomi jejeje. Gracias por comentar. Besos...

 **Momo** : I'm sorry. I don't read fanfiction in english. Maybe xxxSerinaxxx writes greats stories.

Gracias a todas. Nos leemos pronto...


	8. Infamia

**Capítulo 8 - Infamia.**

Nozomi y Fuyumi bebían el té en el jardín de aquella enorme propiedad. Apenas salió del hospital, Kyouya le había impuesto que pasara una temporada en una de las casas de descanso de los Ootori, que estaba ubicada en Aizu. El ambiente y el buen clima del lugar le harían bien a su salud. Aunque la joven sabía que había algo más detrás de la imposición. Su esposo apenas la visitó un par de veces desde su llegada hacia poco más de un mes.

En cambio, su cuñada la frecuentaba en la medida de sus posibilidades. Y lo agradecía. Fuyumi era para ella como una hermana mayor. Siempre amable y considerada. La única persona con la que podía hablar abiertamente acerca de sus sentimientos. La única persona en la que podía confiar de verdad.

La joven dio un ligero sorbo a su bebida, luego bajó la taza y la depositó delicadamente sobre la mesa.

-Tu hermano tiene una amante.- dijo Nozomi, rompiendo el silencio al fin. Su voz era de completa resignación.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que he dicho. Mi marido tiene una aventura con otra mujer.

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has visto?- Fuyumi estaba escandalizada.

-No.

-¿Es que él te lo ha confesado?

-Tampoco.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Primero fueron los rumores, luego he notado huellas de su infidelidad en su ropa.

-¡Ah! Es eso. ¿No crees que le das demasiada importancia a algo que podría no ser verdad?

-Suena lógico para mí. Kyouya no me ama. No me ve como mujer. Pasa demasiado tiempo lejos de casa. Sería una ilusa si creyera que no hay alguien más que cubra...ciertas necesidades.

-Y suponiendo que es cierto...¿qué piensas hacer?

Nozomi desvió la vista un momento, prestando atención a las ramas de un árbol de cerezo que se mecían con el viento suave.

-Me gustaría conocer a esa mujer.- respondió con aire distraído.

-¿Conocerla? ¿Para qué?

-Supongo que para evaluar el peligro. Saber si es un simple capricho de mi esposo o si él en verdad quiere algo más que tenerla en su cama.

-No hablarás en serio, querida.

La mirada de la joven era de completa seguridad. Fuyumi pareció sorprendida.

-Voy muy en serio. Si esa mujer no es más que una distracción pienso tolerarlo. Haré como si nada sucediera y dejaré que se encargue de mi marido hasta que sea él quien se canse de esa relación.

-¿Y si no fuera así?

-Tendré que encontrar la forma de apartarla de mi camino.

Fuyumi le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a su cuñada. Ella, tan dulce y frágil, mostraba por fin algo de determinación.

-¿Sabes quien es esa mujer?

-No...pero sé donde encontrarla. ¿Me llevarías contigo a Tokio?

 ****0****

-Si estamos todos de acuerdo, pueden retirarse.- indicó Kyouya con autoridad, levantándose de su asiento.

Los demás comenzaron a tomar sus pertenencias para abandonar la sala de juntas. Haruhi llevaba algunos documentos en las manos, cerca de su cuerpo. Ella estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la voz del heredero Ootori la detuvo.

-Abogada Fujioka, necesito los documentos del cuerdo comercial del último proyecto.

-No están listos aún.- le respondió todavía dándole la espalda.

-Los quiero hoy mismo. Asumo que comprende que no podrá marcharse a casa hasta que termine.

-Sí, presidente Ootori.

Kyouya asintió y enseguida aceleró su paso para dirigirse a su oficina, dejando a Haruhi atrás. Algunas de las personas que habían presenciado aquello no podían evitar sonreír con disimulo. Daban por hecho que aquella relación ilícita había terminado o estaba en muy malas condiciones. De cualquier forma, les tenía satisfechos que la buena fortuna de la abogada estuviese por acabarse. Cuan equivocados estaban.

El heredero Ootori había optado por ello, mostrarse distante y duro con ella para no hacer evidente su reciente amorío. Y había dado sus resultados. Se habían acallado los rumores, ningún suspicaz daba mayor importancia a los movimientos de ambos. Algunas veces, ellos esperaban a que la mayoría de los colaboradores se fueran a casa. Entonces se veían en alguna oficina, la de él o la de ella, y daban rienda suelta a su pasión.

Haruhi había pretendido negarse en un principio. Su relación era peligrosa para ambos, podría tener severas consecuencias. Sin embargo, Kyouya siempre lograba hacerla caer. Lo amaba y lo deseaba demasiado. Simplemente no concebía estar lejos de él. No cuando sus caricias se habían convertido en su debilidad. Al final decidió no luchar más. Día a día se entregaba sin reservas.

Luego de varias horas dedicadas a su trabajo, ella tomó una pequeña pila de papeles y la llevó consigo. Discretamente, llamó a la puerta de la oficina del presidente Ootori. Al escuchar la autorización, Haruhi se adentró a la estancia. Él no le dirigió la mirada sino hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-¿Ha terminado el trabajo, abogada Fujioka?

-Lo hice.

-Deje los documentos sobre mi escritorio.- le ordenó.

La joven obedeció y luego permaneció de pie frente a él, como si esperara otra orden. Kyouya esperó algunos segundos, enseguida lanzó una ligera exhalación y se puso de pie. Caminó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y, sin más, la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Espero no haberme extralimitado el día de hoy.- dijo él.

-¿Qué dice, señor presidente? ¿Es que acaso debería recibir un trato especial? Soy su empleada.

-Lo eras hasta hace treinta y siete minutos. Ahora eres mi mujer.

Tras esa declaración, Kyouya la besó con urgencia, deseando sentir aquellos suaves labios acariciando los suyos. Haruhi le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, intensificando su unión.

-Tu asistente.- le recordó ella cuando apenas se separaron.

-Se ha ido ya hace un rato.

Se besaron una vez más. Cada vez, el gesto era más y más intenso, haciendo evidente lo mucho que se deseaban.

-Te he...notado...muy pensativo...esta mañana.- le indicó la joven.

El heredero Ootori paró de besarla un momento. Haruhi notó un brillo en sus ojos aun a través de las gafas.

-Nozomi está mejorando. La próxima vez que la visite...le hablaré sobre el divorcio.

-Ah, vaya.

Ella se sentía complacida al saber que la esposa de Kyouya se recuperaba. La joven no sabía gran cosa acerca de su padecimiento o sus condiciones. Él no había dado suficientes detalles. Sin embargo, le preocupaba un poco el que la petición de separación pudiese revertir la salud recuperada. Sin siquiera conocerla, no podía evitar tenerle ciertas consideraciones.

-Lo tuyo también va por buen camino, ¿no es verdad?- cuestionó el heredero Ootori.

-Tamaki ha firmado en la primera audiencia. Sólo dos mas y se hará la sentencia de divorcio. Aún estamos en pláticas para resolver cómo será la custodia de Kotoko.

-Y te convertirás en mi esposa cuanto antes.

-¿Eso...no será un problema para tí?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Será un escándalo...que te cases con la mujer que acabó con tu matrimonio.

La mirada de Kyouya se inundó de severidad.

-¿Vamos a discutirlo otra vez? Creí que se había zanjado ese asunto.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo.

-Quiero que dejes de atormentarte por esto. Estoy conciente de todo lo que puede acarrear para mi y estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo.

-De acuerdo.- convino Haruhi.

De repente, ella cerró los ojos y lanzó un pesado suspiro. Kyouya la sintió tambalearse en sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada. Estoy agotada.

-¿Has comido ya?

-Un poco. Con este ritmo mi apetito no ha sido gran cosa.

El semblante del heredero Ootori se endureció.

-Te exijo demasiado...perdóname.

Haruhi sonrió con amabilidad y enseguida le acarició una mejilla.

-No es tu culpa. De cualquier forma, buscaría ayudarte cuanto pudiera.

Él le sostuvo el mentón suavemente para poder besarla. Era un beso cálido y cargado de agradecimiento.

-Te haré el amor y luego te llevaré a cenar. Quizás...podría quedarme en tu casa esta noche.- propuso Kyouya.

-Eso si logras quitarte a mi hija de encima. Te adora tanto que enloquece cuando vas a casa.

-Encontraré la manera de hacerla ir a la cama pronto.

Comenzaron a besarse una vez más. El heredero Ootori despejó con un movimiento parte de su escritorio, haciendo volar documentos y algunos otros objetos. Colocó a Haruhi sobre el mueble, tomando lugar entre sus piernas. Kyouya se disponía a quitarle la blusa pero al mirar de reojo la puerta de la oficina abriéndose, le obligó a detenerse de inmediato.

Nozomi permanacía en el arco de la entrada, paralizada al encontrarse con aquella escena. Haruhi sintió como si su sangre tuviese dificultades para seguir recorriendo sus venas. Se separó de Kyouya y se dispuso a arreglar su ropa. Él parecía muy molesto.

-¿Què haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que es descortés no llamar antes a la puerta?

Su esposa no respondió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No esperaba encontrar lo que vio. Su marido le era infiel y no con cualquier mujer. Ella pudo reconocerla. A pesar de solo haber visto su fotografía una vez. Era esa joven, Haruhi. La que Kyouya amaba en verdad. Finalmente todo tenía sentido. No podría hacer nada contra eso. Luego de varios segundos, Nozomi solo atinó a salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Mierda!- masculló el heredero Ootori con frustración.

Haruhi estaba al borde del llanto. Su corazón latía frenético.

-Debes ir con ella.

Kyouya no se movió ni un poco. Ella insistió.

-Ve con ella. Dile lo que ocurre. No la dejes ir así.

-¿Qué se supone que le diga? Nos ha visto.

-Solo dile la verdad. Sé honesto.

-¿No te parece que ya es tarde?

-Por favor, ten un poco de consideración. Si no es por ser tu esposa, hazlo porque alguna vez fue la madre de tu hijo.

El heredero Ootori negó resignado. Con pasos lentos, se dispuso a abandonar su oficina.

 ****0****

Como era de esperarse, cuando Kyouya llegó a la recepción Nozomi ya se había ido en un auto. Entonces decidió darle alcance en casa, el único sitio en el que podría refugiarse. Aparcó su vehículo en el lugar habitual. Enseguida notó la puerta de su casa abierta y las luces encendidas. Entró con calma y caminó hacia la habitación de su esposa. Al notar que también aquella puerta estaba abierta, el heredero Ootori la empujó para entrar.

-¿Hermana?- exclamó desconcertado al ver que era Fuyumi quien había irrumpido en su hogar.

Ella caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban, y sin previo aviso, plantó una severa bofetada en la mejilla de su joven hermano.

-¿Cómo...cómo has podido hacer algo así, Kyouya?- preguntó indignada.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a acomodarse los anteojos correctamente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo avergonzada que estoy de ti? ¡No te creí capaz de cometer esa atrocidad!

-¿Donde está Nozomi?

Kyouya mantenía su mirada baja, evitando tener contacto visual con su hermana. Su esposa no había sido una ingenua después de todo. Había buscado refugio en la única persona a la que respetaba y quería lo suficiente para no enfrentársele.

-Se quedará conmigo. He venido por sus pertenencias. No te atrevas a poner un pie en mi casa. No permitiré que te acerques a ella.

-Hermana...-

-Eres un canalla. Caíste tan bajo y la hiciste sufrir. Y ella, Haruhi...yo la apreciaba tanto.

-No es su culpa.

-Es tan culpable como tú. Los dos han cometido esta falta tan grave. Ojalá se arrepientan.

-No le hagas a ella ningun reclamo...te lo pido. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

-Eso no me corresponde a mi... pero ya me he encargado de eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se lo he contado a Tamaki de inmediato.

Los ojos de Kyouya se abrieron tanto como fue posible.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué has hecho?

Desconcertada por aquel reclamo, Fuyumi solo pudo ver como su hermano menor se precipitaba hacia las escaleras para abandonar la casa. Kyouya no había podido ocultar su angustia. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Tamaki podría ser capaz de cualquier estupidez.

 ****0****

Cuando Haruhi llegó a su departamento, le sorprendió encontrar el interior en completa oscuridad. Una alarma en su cabeza le indicaba que algo no iba bien ahí. Enseguida, comenzó a llamar a Kotoko y a la señora Kamiko. No obtuvo respuesta de ninguna de las dos. Una desagradable sensación oprimió su pecho. Cuando llegó al dormitorio de su hija, encontró a Tamaki tomando algunas de las pertenencias de su hija.

-¿Qué haces, Tamaki?

El se giró para encararla. Su mirada era como una daga que la atravesaba.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?

-¿Donde está Kotoko?

-Solo volví por algunas de sus cosas. Me he llevado a mi hija conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llevártela! Eso es secuestro.

-Claro que tengo el derecho. No puedo permitir que se quede contigo. No sabiendo la clase de mujerzuela que eres.

Una bofetada dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda del rubio. Aquello no lo inmutó.

-No volverás a ver a Marie. Me encargaré de eso.

-¡Dame a mi hija!

-Ya alguien de mi confianza la está trasladando a un lugar lejos de aquí. Aún si decidieras acusarme, no la encontrarás. Olvídate de ella.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Tamaki?

-¿Preguntas por qué? Destruiste nuestra familia para revolcarte con el que se decía mi mejor amigo. No mereces ninguna consideración.

-Tamaki, ese no fue el motivo de nuestra separación. Entiéndelo.

-Da igual. Lo elegiste a él. Afronta las consecuencias.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! No cometas esta infamia. Si me quitas a esa niña...yo...-

Haruhi había comenzado a sollozar. Sin embargo, Tamaki mantenía esa gélida mirada.

-Debiste pensarlo antes.

-Le harás a Kotoko...lo mismo que tu familia te ha hecho. La separarás de su madre.

Fue entonces que el semblante del rubio se ablandó...solo un breve instante.

-No perderé más mi tiempo. Disfruta con tu amante lo que te quede de vida. A tu hija no la verás más.

El joven Suou pasó a su lado para marcharse. Ella se aferró a su brazo con ambas manos.

-¡Tamaki, no lo hagas! ¡Devuélveme a mi pequeña!

Él la empujó y la hizo caer a la cama. Luego apresuró su paso para salir del apartamento. Haruhi se incorporó con dificultad. Se sentía mareada y apenas si podía llenar de aire sus pulmones. Como pudo, se puso de pie y corrió tras su esposo. Cuando logró darle alcance, el rubio ya había subido a su auto y lo hacía arrancar. Ella corrió de nuevo, esta vez para subir a su propio coche. No lo dejaría escapar.

Tamaki conducía cuando se percató que Haruhi lo seguía de cerca. Él aumentó la velocidad, rebasando los límites permitidos. Ella hizo lo mismo. El rubio apretó la mandíbula, frustrado. Quería quitársela de encima. Fue así como, metros más adelante, el joven Suou vio un semáforo que estaba cambiando a amarillo. Aceleró aún más y logró pasar el cruce cuando ya estaba en rojo. Haruhi no habría podido lograrlo.

Entonces, todo sucedió muy aprisa. Tamaki observó con horror como ella había ignorado la señal de alto y se disponía a continuar...cruzándose en el camino de otro automotor que la embistió con fuerza, haciéndola volcar.

-¡Haruhiiii!

 *****0*****

¡Aaah! ¡Cómo disfruto hacerla de emoción! Lo disfruto de verdad. Soy terrible. ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Haruhi sobrevivirá al accidente? Les aviso que en el próximo capítulo concluye esta historia.

En fin, espero sus comentarios, impresiones (sin recordatorios a mi madre, por favor). Agradezco, como siempre, a quienes leen y mis agradecimientos especiales a :

 **Yurica** : Es cierto...¿cómo le niegas algo a Kyouya? Me agradó que notaras ese detalle en sus palabras. Él aun no está listo para decirle que la ama (aunque lo haga). Y la pelea...te la tengo pendiente jejeje pero obvio está contemplada...y ya verás por qué. En fin, muchas gracias, como siempre por tus lindos comentarios. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Besos...

 **Mutemuia** : Maite...¿era tan obvio que Tamaki querría quitarle a la niña o es parte de tus dotes para la adivinación? Jejeje pues ya lo has visto, la venganza del rubio ha tenido consecuencias inesperadas y terribles. Lo bueno es que ya pronto se acabará el sufrimiento. Bueeeeno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios que son siempre muy bienvenidos. Besos...

 **Okita Kagura** : Sí, amiga...pobrecita, casi siento lástima por ella...casi jejejeje. Gracias por seguir al pendiente. Besos...

 **PaulaGaTo** : ¿Qué puedo decir? Malas decisiones que acabaron mal para todos. Si bien, Kyouya y Haruhi merecen estar juntos, primero deben superar estas pruebas. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Un saludo enorme...

Nos leemos pronto...


	9. Giros del destino

**Capítulo 9 - Giros del destino.**

Al llegar Kyouya al apartamento de Haruhi, supo que había llegado tarde para evitar lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido en aquel sitio. La puerta del lugar habia quedado abierta y las luces permanecían apagadas, a excepción de la habitación de Kotoko que sí estaba iluminada. Enseguida, el heredero Ootori tomó su móvil y comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su auto.

 ****0****

Tamaki caminaba en círculos con completa ansiedad por la sala de espera del ala de urgencias de un hospital. De tanto en tanto, tomaba asiento algunos segundos sólo para levantarse y comenzar a caminar de nuevo. No podía evitarlo. El rubio había vuelto a desplomarse sobre una de las butacas...pero la visión de Kyouya acabando de arrivar al lugar le hizo levantarse con una prisa asesina.

-¡Tú! ¡Largo de aquí!- Tamaki se aproximó con aire amenazante.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?- preguntó el heredero Ootori, ignorando el peligro.

Ranka había llegado también.

-¡Te digo que te largues!- insistió el rubio, sujetando el cuello de la camisa de su rival.

-¡Mierda, Tamaki! No es ni el momento ni el lugar. ¿Cómo está ella?

Ryouji sujetó la muñeca del joven Suou y la oprimió con fuerza para lograr que soltara a Kyouya.

-¡Para ya, idiota! ¿Acaso no lo entendiste? Lo que importa ahora es saber cómo está mi hija. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Tamaki tomó su adolorida mano y le dio un ligero masaje.

-Todo ha sido culpa de ese bastardo.- susurró mirando al heredero Ootori con rencor. -Yo...jamás he querido hacerle daño.

-¡Mi nieta! ¿Iba con Haruhi? ¿Donde está?

-Marie se encuentra a salvo.

Kyouya le dirigió una mirada fría a Tamaki. Finalmente se hacía una idea clara de los acontecimientos. Él había querido chantajearla quitándole a la niña.

-Cobarde imbécil.- le dijo apretando la mandíbula, conteniendo su furia.

Ranka los miraba uno al otro, alerta por la abierta hostilidad en el ambiente. Sabía por Kyouya un panorama general de la situación. Una joven ataviada con bata blanca se acercó a ellos.

-¿Familia de la señorita Fujioka?

-Soy su padre.- se adelantó Ryouji.

-La paciente sufrió traumatismo craneal cerrado. Hay conmoción cerebral y se encuentra inconciente. Se le están dando los cuidados necesarios. No hay daños considerables en las extremidades, salvo hematomas. No parece haber consecuencias en la columna pero eso podremos evaluarlo mejor en cuanto ella reaccione. Tiene una fractura en la costilla izquierda. Afortunadamente, el producto se encuentra fuera de peligro. Continuamos monitoreando sus signos vitales.

-¿Producto?- cuestionó Kyouya desconcertado. Estaba lo suficientemente familarizado con el lenguaje médico como para saber qué implicaba.

La doctora le dirigió una mirada confundida.

-¿Es que no lo sabían? La paciente está encinta. De cuatro a cinco semanas de gestación, aproximadamente.

El heredero Ootori hizo una mueca de sufrimiento. Ranka se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido y Tamaki endureció su semblante.

-Es posible que ella no estuviese tampoco enterada de su condición.- aclaró la médico al notar sus reacciones. -Pero les reitero que no corre ningún riesgo por ahora.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y luego se retiró, dejándolos solos.

-¡Embarazaste a mi mujer!- bramó el rubio, rechinando los dientes.

-¿Quieres que vayamos afuera?- la voz de Kyouya resonaba con esa calma suya tan peligrosa mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

-¡Ustedes dos, basta!- intervino Ryouji.

-Le ofrezco disculpas, Ranka...pero Suou y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar ahora mismo.

Habiendo dicho aquello, el heredero Ootori salió por la puerta de acceso al hospital seguido de cerca por Tamaki. Cruzaron el área de aparcamiento de las ambulancias y siguieron de largo hasta llegar al estacionamiento general. Una vez ahí, Kyouya dio media vuelta para encarar al rubio. Ambos tenían ya las manos en puños.

-Vas a tener que rogar para que Haruhi y mi hijo se salven...si los pierdo, vas a desear estar muerto también.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme, traidor?

-Ella ya no te pertenece. Lo sabes

-Las leyes son muy claras. Todavía es mi esposa.

-Pero dejó de amarte hace tiempo. Nada la ata a tí, salvo esa niña que tendrías a bien devolver lo antes posible. Sabes que con mis recursos no me será difícil dar con ella.

-Deja de hablar, Ootori. Voy a matarte aquí mismo.

Entonces Tamaki se abalanzó contra Kyouya, inclinando su cuerpo antes de impactarlo para derribarlo empujando sus piernas. El joven Ootori dio de lleno contra el suelo, haciendo que sus anteojos cayeran de su rostro y quedaran en algun punto del pavimento. El rubio dio dos puñetazos en su rostro, Kyouya reaccionó y empujo a su rival a un lado, ganando la posición encima de él. Sujetó a Tamaki por la camisa y lo hizo chocar violentamente contra el piso, golpeándole la nuca, luego le proyectó tres puños con furia. Sin embargo, el joven Suou recuperó fuerzas para deshacerse del agarre. El ciclo se prolongo varios minutos, dejando labios rotos, mejillas inflamadas y narices ensangrentadas.

Las luces de un vehículo que se detuvo justo frente a ellos los cegó un instante. Luego, Kyouya, quien estaba sobre Tamaki en ese momento, sintió que tiraban de él y le sujetaban los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Mierda! ¡Paren ya! ¿Es que quieren matarse? ¡Sostenlo bien, Mori!- aquella era la voz de Hikaru.

Takashi rodeaba las extremidades del heredero Ootori, haciendo presión con una llave, sometiéndolo. Los gemelos y Mitsukuni contenían a un muy enfurecido Tamaki. Kyouya, por su parte, había dejado de resistirse al comprender que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra alguien como Mori. Este último sintió la falta de oposición de su antiguo compañero y poco a poco lo fue liberando. Kyouya hizo una mueca de dolor al llevar una mano a su cuello.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó el joven Morinozuka, sin apartarse de su lado.

Honey y los hermanos Hitachiin hicieron lo propio con Tamaki cuando confiaron en que se había tranquilizado un poco. Respirando con agitación, el heredero Suou posó su fría mirada violácea sobre Kyouya, quien también lo enfrentaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso del brazo.

-Haruhi...Haruhi está tan mal...y ustedes, par de imbéciles, solo se preocupan en ajustar sus cuentas.- susurró Hikaru con evidente dolor.

-Casi los mata...ese bastardo francés.- declaró el joven Ootori.

El resto de los ex miembros del club lo miraron sin comprender.

-Ya te lo dije, no era mi intención que eso sucediera...y no sabía que ella espera un bebé.- replicó Tamaki.

Sus amigos se mostraron consternados al escuchar aquello. Hikaru lanzó una maldición. Ellos no habían sido puestos al tanto de las circunstancias pero no eran lo suficientemente ingenuos para no atar cabos. La saña de esos puños compartidos con anterioridad sugerían que había algo.

-El hijo que espera Haruhi...¿es tuyo, Kyouya?- cuestionó Kaoru, impresionado porque algo en su interior le decía que sabía la respuesta.

-Sí.- se limitó a contestar.

Se hizo un breve instante de silencio. Las palabras estaban de más por ahora. Luego, el mayor de los gemelos levantó el rostro con dignidad.

-Nosotros hemos venido a ofrecer nuestro apoyo y cariño a Haruhi. No somos quienes para juzgarla por sus actos. Vamos a entrar a ese hospital ahora. Ustedes dos...- su mirada viajo de lado a lado, posándose sobre Kyouya y Tamaki. -...pueden matarse si les viene en gana. A ella no le será útil tener a un par de estúpidos fastidiando su existencia.

Y así, el pequeño grupo avanzó rumbo a la entrada, dejándoles solos. El heredero Ootori lanzó una profunda exhalación y le dio la espalda al rubio.

-Debes traer a Kotoko de vuelta. Cuando Haruhi despierte, ella tiene que saber que tiene a su hija de regreso.

Entonces comenzó a caminar también al interior del nosocomio.

 ****0****

Luego de varias horas, la situación de Haruhi no mostraba ningún cambio. Ella no reaccionaba aún. Ante la insistencia de Ryouji, se le permitió pasar a verla unos minutos. Ahora él volvía a la sala de espera, despojándose del equipamiento médico que se le había otorgado con ese fin. Kyouya lo miró desde su asiento, con su cuerpo agotado inclinado hacia adelante, apoyándose en sus muslos.

-¿Nada aún?- preguntó el joven Ootori.

Los antiguos integrantes del club de anfitriones posaron su atención en el recién llegado. Ranka negó con suavidad.

-Le he hablado...no se movió.- la voz del padre de Haruhi tenía un dejo de desolación, por más entero que el quisiese mostrarse.

-Siéntese un momento.- le propuso el heredero Ootori.

Ryouji hizo una mueca adolorida al mirarle el rostro. Tenía un ligero raspón sobre la frente y otro en la mejilla izquierda, que además lucía muy lastimada con un considerable moretón. El labio inferior tenía una línea sanguinolienta justo en medio y había aumentado un tanto su tamaño. La nariz no parecía rota o dañada pero aún había rastros de sangre en los orificios nasales.

-Deberías preocuparte un poco por ti. Quizá necesites que atiendan esas heridas.

-Estoy bien. No me moveré de aquí.

El mayor lo miró y de repente su mirada se tornó más severa.

-Mi hija y tú...¿hace cuanto que pasaba esto?

-Apenas muy poco. Señor, le aseguro que mis intenciones hacia Haruhi son honorables.

-Eres un hombre casado, Kyouya.- le acusó.

-Lo sé. Planeo divorciarme para casarme con su hija.

-Eso no lo voy a permitir.- intervino Tamaki, quien también escuchaba esa conversación.

-¡No digas una palabra más, pedazo de idiota!- le reprendió Ryouji. -Agradece que estamos en un hospital o sería capaz de acabar contigo. Arreglaremos cuentas cuando esto haya terminado. Y quiero a mi nieta de vuelta.

Tamaki cerró la boca y apretó los puños. Enseguida tomó asiento de nuevo. Ranka volvió a dirigir su mirada al joven Ootori.

-Que quieres casarte con Haruhi, ¿dices? ¿Ella qué opina sobre eso?

-Ella está de acuerdo, con sus consabidas reservas.

-¿Tú la amas?

Kyouya fue tomado por sorpresa por aquel cuestionamiento. Mantuvo su mirada fija sobre Ryouji pero no mostraba esa entereza tan habitual. En cambio, parecía...consternado. El padre de Haruhi tuvo la intención de escudriñar en esos ojos grises. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba ese temor? Incapaz de mantener el contacto visual, el joven Ootori exhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Mis sentimientos por ella...son intensos y honestos.

-He preguntado si la amas. ¿Lo haces? ¿Lo que sientes es lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer hacerla feliz? Eso es todo lo que yo quiero para ella.

-Yo...daría mi vida por hacerla feliz. Sí...la amo.

Tamaki frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. Ranka suspiró y su semblante pareció ablandarse.

-¿Hace cuanto?- le preguntó el rubio, irrumpiendo otra vez. -¿Desde cuando sientes eso por ella?

La mirada de Kyouya se tornó serena de nuevo.

-Siempre. Desde aquellos días del club.

El joven Suou lanzó una maldición por lo bajo. Luego se levantó de su asiento y se fue a vagar sin rumbo. Los demás continuaron silenciosos. El ambiente permaneció así por unas horas más.

 ****0****

Ya había amanecido y no había novedades con Haruhi. Los chicos decidieron que no tenía sentido permanecer todos en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo, por lo que determinaron hacer guardias para que algunos tuvieran la oportunidad de descansar. Tamaki no regresó luego de haberse ido. Kyouya y Ryouji habían sido muy claros en el hecho de que no se moverían. Entonces Takashi y Hikaru fueron los primeros en hacer la dichosa guardia, permitiendo que Kaoru y Mitsukuni se fueran a casa. Ellos volverían por la tarde.

Fatigado, el heredero Ootori comenzó a cabecear mientras permanecía sobre su asiento. De pronto, una suave caricia se deslizó por su mejilla lastimada, alertándolo. Cuando levantó la mirada, encontró el rostro amable y comprensivo de Fuyumi.

-Hermana.

Las manos de Kyouya atraparon esa mano protectora entre las suyas. Ella se liberó con delicadeza y tomó asiento junto a su hermano. Entonces el joven Ootori reparó en el hecho de que Fuyumi llevaba un pequeño botiquín. Cuando comenzó con la curación, él se dejó hacer sin objeción alguna.

-¿Te duele, Kyo-chan?

El menor de los Ootori se limitó a sonreír con tristeza.

Cuando ella terminó, guardó su instrumental y sacó un estuche de su bolso. Enseguida se lo ofreció a Kyouya.

-Son un repuesto de tus gafas. Alguien me dijo que las necesitabas.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo mientras se las colocaba.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Yo me quedaré en tu lugar.

-No pienso irme hasta saber que ellos están bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas habían salido de los ojos de Fuyumi. Pedía con todo su corazón que Haruhi y su bebé sobrevivieran. Su joven hermano no podía pasar por aquello otra vez. Lo mataría. La mirada de Kyouya se mostró dolida ante el llanto de aquella mujer tan querida para él.

-Lo siento, hermana. He sido una decepción para tí.

-No digas eso. Perdona a esta hermana tuya por no saber comprenderte.

-No haces más que preocuparte por mí. Además, mis actos no son algo digno de orgullo.

-Dejemos de mirar atrás. Confío en que lo que has aprendido te volverá un mejor hombre. Yo no podría dejar de amarte. Jamás.

El heredero Ootori se inclinó hasta que su frente se posó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Fuyumi. Ella sonrió conmovida y de inmediato acarició el espeso cabello de su hermano. No le había mimado así desde que era un niño. Se mantuvieron de ese modo por minutos, hasta que unos pasos acelerados comenzaron a acercarse. Al levantarse, Kyouya miró que la doctora que atendía a Haruhi estaba frente a ellos. Ranka, Mori y Hikaru regresaron de donde estaban para escuchar las noticias.

-Su pulso baja considerablemente. La estamos perdiendo. A ella y a su hijo. Hacemos lo que está en nuestras manos...pero no responde.

El cuerpo entero de Kyouya se tensó y se levantó de su asiento.

-Por favor...permítame verla.- Kyouya no levantó la mirada. Su actitud era de completa sumisión.

-Lo siento. No puedo permitir visitas ahora.

-Se lo ruego. Tengo que verla...tengo que tratar...-

La mujer lo miró con total desconcierto. Ese hombre tan imponente y respetado, rogando con la voz rota. Ella ablandó su mirada.

-Sea breve, por favor.

Con prisa, el heredero Ootori cruzó las pesadas puertas que llevaban al área de cuidados intensivos. Se colocó los aditamentos necesarios y entró hasta donde Haruhi se encontraba. La miró tendida en aquella cama de hospital. Llena de cables y tubos a su alrededor. Su respiración era casi imperceptible. Lo único que constataba que permanecía con vida era el monitor que reflejaba sus signos vitales, los cuales eran apenas una variación en la línea y un muy ligero pitido.

Kyouya se acercó a la cama. Tomó una de las inertes manos de la joven entre las suyas, acariciándola.

-Haruhi...tienes que regresar.- hizo una pausa para dar un vistazo al monitor. -No puedes dejar todo. No es justo. Hay una vida creciendo dentro de ti. Una niña que te adora y te necesita. Un padre, unos amigos y una vida. Tambien hay un hombre que te ama...y se morirá de tristeza si decides abandonarlo...Te amo, Haruhi.

Entonces él se bajó la mascarilla que lo cubría y depositó un beso fugaz sobre sus labios.

-Señor Ootori, debe retirarse.- le indicó la doctora, disponiéndose a entrar con su equipo de apoyo.

Kyouya se marchó, abatido. Cuando volvió a donde estaban los demás, enseguida buscó los brazos de su hermana. Él ocultó su rostro en el delicado hombro de Fuyumi.

-¿Qué voy a hacer...si la pierdo?

Ella no le dio una respuesta, a cambio, lo rodeó con su calidez y susurró palabras dulces en su oído. El cuerpo de su joven hermano no se estremecía, no derramaba lágrimas, pero la forma en la que él se aferraba a ella, empuñando su ropa era igual a aquellos días en los que consolaba el llanto de ese solitario niño.

A lo lejos, una silueta oculta miraba la escena.

 ****0****

 _Ligero. Todo era ligero. Haruhi se sentía flotar en ese espacio etéreo donde todo era tan claro. Su cuerpo ingrávido parecía flotar y dirigirse a algún punto no específico. A pesar de no comprender del todo lo que ocurría, ella no se sentía capaz de sentir miedo, ni desconcierto, ni ninguna otra cosa. Sólo había esa impetuosa necesidad de llegar a alguna parte._

 _-Haruhi.- le llamó una cálida voz._

 _Ella giró hacia donde provenía el sonido._

 _-Haruhi.- insistió._

 _Fue así que ella vio a quien le llamaba._

 _-¿Mamá?_

 _-Haruhi...vaya que has crecido._

 _El rostro animado de Kotoko Fujioka le sonrió abiertamente. La joven le correspondió con serenidad._

 _-Mamá._

 _-Mi linda y dulce niñita. Te has convertido en una mujer. Ryouji ha hecho un maravilloso esfuerzo._

 _-Te eché mucho de menos, mamá._

 _-Lo sé pero así tuvo que ser._

 _Ambas compartieron una mirada. Kotoko lucía orgullosa y satisfecha. Haruhi se disponía a acortar la distancia que las separaba._

 _-No continúes.- le indicó con el gesto amable de una madre. Ella dejó de moverse._

 _-¿Es que no iré contigo?_

 _Hubo una suave negación._

 _-No es tu momento. No puedes rendirte aún._

 _-Pero...-_

 _-¿Es que lo has olvidado? Tienes una maravillosa vida a la que debes volver._

 _Haruhi abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sí...apenas recordaba. Todo lucía borroso en su mente. Esperó un momento y luego aquellos recuerdos adquirieron uniformidad. Recordaba una alegre risita infantil y el calor de unos brazos pequeños sobre su cuello. Sonrísas, decenas de sonrísas a su alrededor. Unos amables ojos grises._

 _-Haruhi.- le llamó una voz masculina que le parecía familiar._

 _Luego, sintió el roce delicado de unos labios._

 _-No les hagas esperar más. No te preocupes. Cuando la hora llegue para tí, yo guiaré tu camino._

 _-¿Mamá?_

 _Kotoko ya no estaba. Sus palabras habían resonado lejanas, casi como un eco. Alrededor de Haruhi todo se volvió oscuro...y tuvo la urgente necesidad de correr. Lo hacía. Corría con la avidez de quien tiene prisa, de quien espera ese ansioso encuentro que ha esperado por horas, de quien es consumido por la desesperación. Su corazón, que hasta ese momento no había podido sentir, comenzó a latir con fuerza, rítmico...y aquel vacío que la rodeaba se esfumó. La joven inhaló profundamente y dejó escapar el aire con un gemido. Entonces la luz y unos confusos sonidos se hicieron presentes._

-¡Volvió! ¡Ha vuelto!

-¡Tenemos reacción! Ha abierto los ojos.

-¿Señorita Fujioka? ¿Me escucha? Quédese con nosotros.

-El pulso es estable.

La serie de voces y sonidos llegaban amortiguados. Haruhi estaba desorientada y luchaba por mover su cuerpo, sin embargo, unas amables manos le contuvieron.

-Está bien. Ya estás a salvo.- le indicó una mujer.

Entonces la joven se relajó y permitió que aquellos extraños continuaran su labor.

 ****0****

-Papá, para. No puedo comer una cucharada más de eso.

Ryouji la miró con fingida severidad y negó enérgico.

-¡Nada de eso! Comerás todo lo que hay en este plato. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Cuando Haruhi fue trasladada a la habitación al estar ya fuera de peligro, Ranka había sido el primero en verla. Al notar que su hija no mencionó ni hizo preguntas acerca de su bebé, asumió que ella no estaba enterada todavía sobre su embarazo. No quería agobiarla aún y les había pedido a los otros que tampoco lo hicieran. Ya habría oportunidad de ponerla al tanto.

La joven suspiró resignada.

-Bien, pero déjame hacerlo por mi cuenta.

La mirada de su padre se enterneció por un instante.

-Permite que lo haga yo. No he cuidado de ti desde que eras muy pequeña. Quisiera serte al menos un poco útil.

-¡Vamos, papá! No digas eso. Has sido un gran padre.

Los ojos de Ranka brillaron con exagerada ilusión y alegría mientras se tocaba las mejillas en un dramático gesto de ensoñación.

-¿Lo has oído, Kotoko? Nuestra Haruhi me ha dicho algo muy lindo.

La joven hubiese podido reir de buena gana pero el dolor en su costado izquierdo se lo impedía.

-¡Ah, es verdad!- dijo él mientras se apresuraba a buscar algo en su bolso. Segundos después, sacó su móvil. -Kyouya ha enviado algo para ti.

-¿Kyouya?- la sola mención de su nombre le aceleró el pulso. A él no lo había visto desde que abrió los ojos.

Ryouji manipuló el aparato y enseguida se lo entregó a su hija. Una reproducción de video tenía lugar.

-Haruhi.- el heredero Ootori hablaba de frente a la cámara. -Alguien tiene muchos deseos de saludarte.

-¿Mamá?

La imagen de su pequeña acaparó la pantalla. Haruhi se llevó una mano a los labios, ahogando un gemido.

-¿Mamá pede velme?

-Podrá verte. Envíale besos y deséale que se recupere pronto.- le indicaba la voz masculina.

-¿A mamá le dele?

-Un poco pero va a estar bien.

-¡Te quelo, mamá!

Y los labios de la niña se acercaron hasta oscurecer la toma. Así, la grabación finalizó. La joven permitió que algunas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

-Kyouya ha hablado con Yuzuru. El hombre no dudó ni un momento en ayudarle a encontrar a nuestra bebita. Si alguien les comprende, es él. Ahora no debes preocuparte más.

Haruhi asintió en silencio y se recostó sobre su cama. Una ligera sonrísa adornó su rostro luego de haber limpiado los rastros de su llanto. La mezcla de alegría, agradecimiento y alivio inundaban su pecho.

 ****0****

Con un libro entre sus manos, Haruhi veía pasar el tiempo. Su padre había ido a casa a descansar un poco. Ahora Mitsukuni cuidaba de ella pero en ese momento había salido. Ella aguardaba su regreso. La mirada de la joven se dirigió a la ventana. Minutos más tarde, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le alertó. Haruhi iba a hacer algún comentario gracioso acerca de la prolongada ausencia de su amigo, sin embargo, al notar a la persona que acababa de llegar, el aliento la abandonó.

Nozomi avanzaba hacia ella. La mujer de Kyouya, tan elegante y delicada como era, hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches.

-Bu..buenas noches.- respondió la joven abogada.

-Es casi hora de cenar. Imaginé que podrías tener hambre.

Fue entonces que Haruhi reparó en el hecho de que la recién llegada llevaba consigo una canastilla y que comenzaba a sacar de ahí varios recipientes. En un tazón, vertió una especie de sopa con arroz y vegetales. Sopló suavemente y se lo ofreció.

-Cuidado. Está caliente.

Haruhi la miró anonadada, sin ser capaz de moverse. Nozomi se mostró serena.

-No desconfíes. No me pasaría por la mente hacerte daño en la condición que te encuentras.

Al notar que ella no reaccionaba, la esposa de Ootori tomó una cucharada y la llevó a su propia boca.

-¿Lo ves? No hay ningún peligro.

La joven abogada aceptó el tazón. Lo miró un poco más antes de decidirse a sorber el primer bocado. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente al sentir el calor de esa sopa recorriendo su garganta.

-Es...está deliciosa. Gracias.

-La preparé yo misma. Es una receta especial. Será buena para ti y para tu bebé.

Los ojos de Haruhi se abrieron con enorme sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

Nozomi se mostró desconcertada.

-¿No lo sabías? Estás embarazada.

-¡No! No puede ser posible. Comencé a utilizar el parche.- Haruhi quiso morderse la lengua. Aquello había sido muy espontáneo pero le pareció de mal gusto recordarle a su visitante que había mantenido intimidad con su marido.

-Pues...creo que ese tipo de métodos no funcionan cuando la concepción ya se ha dado. Los médicos han confirmado tu estado.

Haruhi tragó con dificultad. Un bebé. Esperaba un hijo de Kyouya Ootori.

-Me disculpo. No ha sido mi intención alterarte. Creí que lo sabías.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hace usted aquí? No considero que deba sentirse agobiada por mi persona.

-Por favor, no seas tan formal. Casi tenemos la misma edad. Puedes llamarme Nozomi.

-¿Puedo conocer el motivo de tu visita...Nozomi?

-Tienes razón. No he venido por consideración a tí. Lo he hecho por mi marido...-

-Ruego me disculpes...-

-Permite que continúe, por favor.- le pidió haciendo un delicado ademán. -No voy a mentirte diciendo que me ha hecho feliz lo que han hecho. Sin embargo, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Kyouya...y he de aceptar a ese hijo suyo que ahora llevas en tu vientre.

El rostro de Haruhi estaba contrariado y fue incapaz de replicar algo. Nozomi suspiró profundamente.

-Debes ser fuerte y traer con bien a ese niño al mundo. Si permites que mi marido pierda otro hijo...no te perdonaré.

Haruhi había bajado el rostro, ocultando su mirada que repentinamente se había nublado. No iba a permitirse llorar frente a aquella delicada mujer.

-Amo a Kyouya. Lo amo incluso mucho más que tú. Durante años...traté de encontrar la manera de hacerlo feliz. Supe muy tarde que eso no estaba en mis manos...pero...si puedo proteger lo que es tan importante para él, supongo que será algo.

Ambas compartieron una mirada. La joven abogada pudo notar resignación y soledad en aquellos ojos dorados. Siempre tuvo la idea de que esa mujer era frágil y delicada...pero su semblante no reflejaba aquello. Una fuerte convicción le hacía ver...tan confiable y decidida.

-Anda, come tu sopa o se enfriará. Me enfadaré mucho si no terminas todo lo que he preparado para ti.

 ****0****

Nozomi cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Haruhi cuando vio a Kyouya avanzar por el pasillo en su dirección. Al verla, él detuvo su paso y se mantuvo en su sitio. Su mirada gris no reflejaba otra cosa más que pesar.

-Se ha quedado dormida.- le indicó ella, con amabilidad.

El heredero Ootori notó que ella cargaba una canasta.

-Le he preparado la cena. Necesitabamos tener una charla. No te molestes.

-No estoy molesto.

-¡Ah! Me alegra.- una suave sonrísa se dibujó en los labios de Nozomi.

Se miraron un momento el uno al otro. Kyouya no podía evitar una extraña mezcla de emociones. Había un poco de pesar pero también...un sincero agradecimiento. Ella se le acercó lentamente.

-Yo...¿me permitirías...abrazarte?

El joven Ootori asintió con serenidad. Nozomi lo envolvió en un gesto amoroso.

-Siempre voy a amarte, querido. No lo olvides.

Él estaba por replicar pero su esposa se apartó apenas de él y colocó una mano sobre su boca para impedirle el habla.

-Lo sé, de verdad lo sé. Pero eso no cambia nada. Te amo y quiero que seas muy feliz. Perdóname por mi egoísmo y mi debilidad. Todo este tiempo...solo busqué sentirme protegida. Tenía tanto miedo. Y ¿sabes? Descubrí que soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Ya no quiero regresar a ese sitio oscuro.

La mirada de Kyouya se ablandó. Contemplaba a su esposa con respeto y admiración...por primera vez. Ella soltó una risita melodiosa.

-Creo que...lo que en realidad quiero decir, es que te doy tu libertad.

-¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?- le cuestionó en voz baja.

-No lo sé. Supongo que hay muchas cosas que puedo lograr. Voy a estar bien, de cualquier forma.

Habiendo dicho aquello, Nozomi acarició la mejilla lastimada de su esposo.

-Debo continuar, querido. Y no te preocupes...si está en mis manos, haré lo necesario para que logres la felicidad que mereces.

El heredero Ootori quiso cuestionar el significado de aquella última frase, sin embargo, la joven ya había recorrido una distancia considerable. Resignado, volvió su vista al frente y caminó lento hacia la habitación de Haruhi.

 ****0****

Tamaki recorrió aquel enorme jardín con el suave viento soplando en su cara. Su semblante de fastidio se ablandó en cuanto vio a su anfitriona. Una joven con rasgos finos y con un largo cabello castaño que se ondeaba con la brisa.

-Ah, señor Suou. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Por favor, tome asiento.

El rubio obedeció sin decir una palabra. Ella sonrió mientras le servía té.

-¿Le noto molesto?

-No, confundido. No entiendo que es lo que necesita de mí.

-Me interesa una charla con usted. Después de todo, es el mejor amigo de mi ex esposo.

-Ex mejor amigo.- respondió él con una sonrísa amarga.

Nozomi le miró sin borrar su amable sonrísa. Tamaki no podía evitar cierta...incomodidad. Desanudó un poco su corbata y aflojó la presión de su cuello.

-Le aseguro que Kyouya no le tiene más resentimientos. No tiene mal corazón.

-Pero yo sí. Lo odio.

-¿Y eso aporta algo a su vida? ¿Es la impresión que quiere dar a su hija?

-Sin ofenderla, pero eso no es de su incumbencia.

-No es mi intención ser entrometida. Únicamente deseo velar por el bienestar de ese niñito que viene en camino. Un ambiente con adultos resentidos no puede ser bueno para esos pequeños.

-No son sus hijos.

-Lo siento, considero que la felicidad de un niño está en las manos de los adultos, sin importar si son o no sus padres.

-¿Y qué espera obtener de esta conversación?

-Conocerle un poco. Comprenderlo...Quizá pudiese llegar a convencerlo.

-Pierde su tiempo.

La brisa sopló con mayor fuerza, alborotando el cabello de Nozomi. Los ojos de ella brillaron, presas de una indescriptible emoción.

-Me han dicho...que usted es un excelente pianista.

Los ojos de Tamaki no pudieron apartarse de ella al mirarla pasar un mechón por detrás de su oreja, en un femenino y elegante gesto.

-¿Le importaría tocar algo para mí? Adoro la música de piano.

 ****0****

La anciana señora Kamiko se acercó al comedor, llevando varios sobres en las manos.

-La correspondencia.- les indicó a Kyouya y a Haruhi, quienes terminaban su desayuno.

La mujer fue hasta el asiento en el que se encontraba Kotoko y la puso de pie sobre el suelo.

-Vamos, cariño. Te mudaré de ropa y saldremos al parque.

-¿No hay escuela hoy?

-No. Es sábado.- explicó la señora Kamiko, caminando con la niña de la mano.

Ya estando solos, el heredero Ootori procedió a revisar las misivas al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su café.

-Está es para ti.- le dijo a Haruhi, quien la tomó de inmediato.

La abrió con rapidez y pronto tuvo el mensaje entre sus manos. Kyouya la miraba a discreción mientras pretendía beber más de su taza. La joven sonrió ligeramente.

-Se ha procesado la sentencia de divorcio. El acta nos será enviada pronto.

El rostro del heredero Ootori reflejó una entera satisfacción.

-Con suerte, nuestro hijo ya habrá nacido para entonces.- agregó ella, acariciando su enorme vientre.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado la promesa de casarte conmigo.

-¿Es que me permitirías olvidar algo así?

Kyouya sonrió de lado y tomó con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de su amada, depositando un suave beso. Ella enlazó sus dedos a los de él. Se mantuvieron así un momento, hasta que uno de los sobres llamó la atención de Haruhi.

-Vaya. Nozomi ha enviado carta.

El joven Ootori dirigió su vista al papel y su mirada se ablandó.

-¿Quieres que la leamos más tarde? Ahora mismo...se me ocurre que mi prometida y yo podriamos aprovechar que cierta pequeña pasará un rato en el parque. Nos quedaremos solos en casa.

Haruhi no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Señor presidente, me gustaría que se abstuviera de hacerme ese tipo de proposiciones.

-Olvida que en esta casa usted no es mi asesora, abogada Fujioka.

Se besaron de forma fugaz. Un roce de labios que les provocó un cosquilleo en la piel.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación.- le ordenó él.

-¡Mamá, Papi Kyouya! ¡Vamos al palque!- les llamó una entusiasmada Kotoko.

-¿Es que no quieres que la señora Kamiko te acompañe?- le preguntó Haruhi.

-¡Sí! Quielo que vayamos juntos. ¡Vamos todos!

La sonrísa de la chiquilla era radiante. Provocaba tanta ternura. Kyouya sonrió con amabilidad.

-Te tendré a solas más tarde.- le susurró a Haruhi con una mirada llena de intención, justo antes de avanzar hacia la niña para tomarla en brazos.

La joven madre les dio alcance y él le ofreció su mano libre. Ella la tomó sin dudar, enlazándose en un delicado agarre en el que ambos se decían cuanto se amaban.

 **FIN**

He terminado. Aquí tienen la conclusión de esta historia. Una historia que más que buenos o malos, trato de reflejar seres humanos con emociones y sentimientos. Personas que tomaron malas decisiones y tuvieron que responder por sus acciones. En lo personal, lo he disfrutado, como procuro hacer con cada uno de mis escritos. Espero haber logrado mi propósito.

No me resta más que agradecer el apoyo de mis lectores, en especial de aquellos que me alegraron con sus comentarios.

 **Sofitkm** : Gracias por tu apoyo en todos mis fics de esta pareja. Un gusto leerte. Besos...

 **Cheshire2313** : Te agradezco estar al pendiente. Besos

 **Mutemuia** : Maite...¿a ti que puedo decirte? No puedo más que agradecer tus hermosos comentarios, que reitero, son siempre tan personales que aprecio con todo mi corazón. Eres una autora a la que admiro y a quien, aun sin conocernos en persona, le guardo afecto. No hay palabras para mostrarte mi gratitud. Espero de verdad seguirte leyendo. Un enorme beso...

 **Cristianrey1980** : Amiga, comprendo que puedes tener muchas ocupaciones y aprecio mucho que a pesar de ello me hayas hecho digna de tu tiempo y atención. Muchas gracias. Besos...

 **Okita Kagura** : Preciosa...siempre un placer leerte y escuchar tus opiniones. Las chicas y tú han sido un gran apoyo. Muchas gracias. Continuamos leyéndonos. Besos...

 **xxxSerinaxxx** : Beauty, i very much appreciate your kind comments. I'm flattered to have been worthy of your attention . Thank you very much for your support. I hope to read you again. Kisses...

 **PaulaGaTo** : Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia y por el apoyo que me has dado. Besos...

 **Yurica** : Linda, ¿cómo agradecerte a ti también? Compartir impresiones contigo ha sido de lo más enriquecedor. No tienes idea de cuantas veces me hiciste el día con esos comentarios tuyos. Simplemente los amé. Ojalá no sea la última vez que podamos leernos. Besos...

 **Barbara Gizela** : Muchas gracias por leerme y regalarme comentarios. Besos...

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a ustedes y a quienes lean y comenten en este último capítulo.

Me despido con la "amenaza" de regresar pronto. Un gusto enorme leernos.

Hasta pronto...


End file.
